


Blame

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Character Death, Dark Derek Hale, Dark Liam Dunbar, Dark Lydia Martin, Dark Malia Tate, Dark Pack, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Depressed Liam Dunbar, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Friend Corey Bryant, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Good Friend Nolan Holloway, Good Theo Raeken, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Pack, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inner Pack Fights, Liam Dunbar Needs a Hug, M/M, Misunderstandings, Overprotective Stiles Stilinski, Pack Breaking, Pack Dynamics, Past Child Abuse, Protective Jordan Parrish, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Protective Theo Raeken, Psychological Trauma, Puppy Pack, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Liam gets blamed for something he didn't do. Who actually believes he is innocent?TW: major character death(completed 1/23/2021)
Relationships: Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	1. Last Lights

Liam was standing there, blood dripping off his claws. He looked at them as they broke through the door.

“Liam,” Theo called out to him.

“What happened?” Nolan looked at the lifeless body of the alpha at his feet.

“I didn’t have a choice,” Liam turned to them his red eyes flashing at them with tears in his eyes.

The night earlier...

It was the last Friday of winter break. All the older pack members were about to go back to college on Sunday, so of course, Lydia decided to have a party.

“Liam, they don’t want me there,” Theo stared at him as the beta broke in the front door.

“Theo, you’ve changed. You literally work with Derek. You’ve lived with me for three months and haven’t killed me,” Liam pleaded.

“First off, I work with Derek in hunting down hunters, common enemies; he still doesn’t completely trust me. Second, I love you; the rest of the pack not so much. Remember the phone call you had with Stiles when you decided to tell him we were dating.”

Liam recalled Stiles screaming and lecturing him for an hour. 

“Corey, Mason, and Nolan are coming; you hang out with them all the time.”

“First, you threatened Nolan into coming; he was with me in not going. Second, they have forgiven me. But, Malia will sink her claws in my throat if I breathe the wrong way.”

“You’re coming,” Liam stated.

“I swear Liam; I’m not going!”

Liam just stared him in the eyes; they looked like they were begging about to break on the verge of tears.

“Damn it, Little Wolf,” Theo couldn’t resist his puppy dog eyes, “fine, I’ll go.”

Liam smirked and came over as Theo wrapped him in his arms, laying a kiss on his lips.

“You’re lucky; I love you,” Theo shook his head.

“I know,” Liam smiled back, “and I love you too.”

“When are we leaving?” 

“We should have been there five minutes ago.”

“You could haven’t said that early,” Theo glared at him, grabbing his keys.

“Oh, we have to pick Nolan up too.”

“Oh, Liam.”

They pulled into Nolan’s driveway as the boy was sitting on the porch waiting for them.

“He made you come too,” Nolan looked at the chimera. 

“Unfortunately,” he rolled his eyes.

They pulled in; Liam was right everyone else was already there. Liam just walked in leading the two outcasts of the packs in. 

“Hey, Liam!” Scott bounded over and hugged him, “Theo, Nolan.” He nodded his head at them.

“Hey, Scott,” Theo smiled. Ironically, Scott was one of the most accepting ones of his presence within the pack.

Nolan smiled at him as Corey and Mason came over to save him. He began to follow them around as Liam went straight over to Stiles and Lydia.

“Liam!” Stiles wrapped his arms around the boy, “Theo.” He said calmly.

“Stiles, Lydia,” Theo gave them a light smile as Lydia just smiled at him. Theo almost laughed at Stiles holding back.

Theo decided to let Liam ramble to Stiles about school, lacrosse, and whatever they decided to catch up on and went over to Derek and Parrish. They at least could handle him; he worked with them every day.

“We have reports of hunters, two towns over,” Derek looked over at the chimera.

“Two?”

“Yepp,” Parrish grimaced.

“Why do you think they decided to come back now?” Theo asked the two men.

“Maybe they heard everyone was back in town,” Parrish suggested.

“Unlikely, they know we are stronger in groups,” Derek argued.

“Unless they have something to defeat us with,” Theo suggested.

“I hope you aren’t right, but I have a feeling you are right,” Parrish agreed.

“Me too,” Peter inserted himself into the conversation.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Derek glared at his uncle.

“Dropping off Malia, and I was invited to stay,” Peter smirked, “all the other old enemies of the pack are here why not me?”

Theo shrugged his shoulders, “you’re not wrong.”

“See this is why I like Theo,” Peter smiled at him.

They continued their conversation as Scott and Malia came over. Theo could sense Malia's eyes burning into his soul.

“Malia, I’m not going to kill anyone,” Theo looked back at her.

“I’ll make sure you don’t,” she snarled back.

“Stop it, you two. We are having a good night, no fights, no supernatural nonsense,” Scott glared at his girlfriend and the chimera.

“Fine,” Malia mumbled.

“I would like to see it,” Peter smirked.

“Shut up,” Derek glared at him.

“I’m going to go bother the hunter now,” Peter walked over to Nolan, Mason, and Corey.

“Poor Nolan,” Theo thought to himself, “the boy was going to be terrified of the werewolf.”

“Dad, stop it,” Malia went after him before he tortured the younger boys.

Theo laughed as Liam came up beside him with Lydia and Stiles following him.

“Oh gosh,” Liam looked at Peter cornering Nolan.

“He’ll be fine,” Theo assured him.

“Scott, we need to talk,” Derek looked at the alpha.

“Sure,” Scott and Derek walked away from the group.

Mason, Corey, and Nolan managed to escape Peter and came and sat down beside Theo and Liam. 

“How’s everything at school?” Lydia looked at them.

“Quiet for once,” Mason smiled at her.

“I’m glad,” her smile held some worry in it. Theo picked up on it; she knew something they didn’t.

“How’s college?”

Lydia, Mason, and Stiles started talking about stuff the other three except Theo and Mason couldn’t even comprehend.

Parrish sat down and began talking again with the chimera. Everything seemed okay; the pack was just catching up. Everyone was smiling, happy until Scott and Derek came back in.

“What’s wrong?” Malia stared at him, knowing something was off with him. Theo and Parrish shifted their positions, knowing what was up. Lydia seemed to sink back into Stiles. 

“Hunters killed a pack two towns over,” Scott looked at them. All were left for dead, an entire pack.”

“Perfect,” Stiles muttered.

“We’ve defeated them before,” Malia looked at him.

“Why are they back now?” Mason brought up the overlooking question.

“That’s what the worry is; what is making them confident enough that they think they can take us? Lydia have you sensed anything?”

“No,” Lydia said calmly.

“Too calmy,” Theo thought to himself. She was holding back.

“I mean we could track them down first,” Liam suggested.

“No,” Derek glared at him, “no one is doing anything until we have more information.”

“I’m just saying we play offense,” Liam stood up, his anger building. Theo knew he was worried, when he was scared he got angry. 

“Li,” Theo grabbed his hand pulling him back down, not letting go. 

“Derek’s right; it’s dangerous Liam,” Scott looked at his beta, “Nolan, do you have any contact with anyone?”

“No, I’m pretty sure they have kill orders on me,” Nolan said softly.

“And we believe him?” Peter questioned.

“We don’t trust you either,” Stiles stared at him, “yet, you are trying to accuse someone else of being distrustful.”

“I’m just saying; do you trust him?”

Nolan was trying to sink further into the wall.

“I trust him,” Liam defended him.

“You also have the murderous chimera as your boyfriend,” Malia glared over.

“Stop it!” Scott yelled at them, “attacking each other isn’t going to do us any good.”

“Scott, I’ll look further in the report at the station,” Parrish informed the alpha.

“I’ll help,” Stiles added on.

“Argent, Theo, and I will check the scene as we have been,” Derek told him.

“Okay, everyone else needs to lie low, and no one stays alone.”

They dispersed talking among themselves; the tension in the air was high. 

“Nolan, are you staying with Mason and Corey or us?” Liam asked.

“Uh, I’ll be okay with myself.”

“No, you said it yourself they have a kill order on you.”

“Nolan stays with us,” Theo told him looking at Liam.

“What you don’t think we can take care of him?” Mason looked at the chimera.

“Do you want the hunters invading your home? because Nolan isn’t low on their hit list I’ll assure you that,” Theo snapped back.

“I was joking, calm down,” Mason rolled his eyes. Corey was silent trying to process everything.

“Will you two be okay?” Liam asked his best friend.

“I’ll protect him,” Corey smiled.


	2. Good Morning

Everyone started to leave; Scott pulled Liam aside.

“Are you okay?” the alpha stared at the beta.

“I’m fine why?”

“You seem really anxious.”

“Scott, I’m just sick of it. The hunters; everyone blaming me for bringing Theo and Nolan into the pack. They’ve changed I promise. I’m supposed to take care of things when you’re gone, and I can’t handle myself.”

“Liam, no one expects anything from you, and I’m here now,” Scott assured him, “and you’re doing a good job when I’m not. You’re right you have Nolan and Theo under your control. I trust you.”

“Thanks,” Liam smiled at him, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Scott hugged the smaller boy.

Liam got into the truck with Theo and Nolan.

“What did Scott have to say?” Theo asked him.

“He was just worried about me,” Liam admitted.

“Out of anyone, I think you are the most capable of taking the hunters,” Theo smirked. 

“Hopefully,” Liam shrugged.

“Liam, we are going to be fine.”

“Hey guys,” Dr.Geyer said as the three of them walked in.

“Is it okay if Nolan stays tonight?”

“Sure, he knows where to go,” Dr.Geyer smiled at the boy. Nolan stayed over plenty of times before; his parents were never around, always away for business. Liam felt bad, and it wasn’t uncommon for the entire puppy pack to stay over at least once a week.   
“How was the party?”

“Good,” Liam lied.

“That sounded reassuring.”

“Hunter scare,” Theo told the man. Dr.Geyer and he had formed a good relationship. Theo helped Liam explain the whole werewolf situation to the man. He thought it was the coolest thing and accounted for all the weird instances at the hospital. Liam’s mom wasn’t the most comfortable with it, but she accepted it eventually.

“Are you guys going to be okay?”

“We will be,” Theo assured him as Liam already retreated upstairs with Nolan.

“Guess someone’s tired,” Theo shrugged following him up the stairs.

“Goodnight, Theo,” the man smiled.

“Do you ever just have a bad feeling that is like eating at your soul kind of feeling?” Liam stared at Theo as he walked into their bedroom.   
Nolan was already in the guest bedroom, leaving the two of them alone. 

“What do you mean?” Theo asked sitting down on the bed.

“Something isn’t right,” Liam told him.

“You’re just worried.”

“No, something isn’t right.”

“Well, I’m going with Derek, Argent, and for some odd reason Malia and Peter to check out the scene tomorrow; do you want to go along?”

Liam thought about it, but then realized he leaving Beacon Hills too would leave Mason, Corey, and Nolan without anyone, “I better just stay here, maybe I can help Parrish, Stiles, and Lydia at the station or something.”

“The offer stands,” Theo shrugged, “you and I both know Mason, Corey, and Nolan can handle themselves more than they look like it.”

“I know; it’s just I don’t want to make the selfish move.”

“You selfish,” Theo laughed, “that’s one thing you aren’t Little Wolf.”

“Mhmm,” Liam laid down beside him as the chimera wrapped his arm around him.

“I swear if you don’t calm down and go to sleep; I’m knocking you out,” Theo told him.

“Then, I’ll break your nose.”

“I love you, Little Wolf.”

“I love you too.”

Liam woke up and looked around the room he didn’t recognize where he was. He called out to Theo, but there was no response. He quickly stood up noticing he was collapsed on the floor; he felt tears on his face but had no clue why he would be crying. He looked down at his hands coated in blood and screamed.

“Li,” Theo shook him awake. 

“Theo,” Liam breathed opening his eyes, “it was a dream.”

“I hope so,” Theo looked at him, “you screamed like you just got killed.”

“It wasn’t me all I saw was blood on my hands; I think I killed someone,” Liam looked at him worried. He always was terrified of losing control and killing someone.

“You’ve been in control lately, Liam. You’re not just going to kill someone. You’re too good for that, no matter what you think. It was just a dream; Look,” Theo picked up his hands, showing him there was no blood.

“It felt real.”

“I have nightmares of my sister ripping out my heart; they felt real, but guess what her heart is still beating inside of me. You always wake me up with your puppy dog eyes, concerned about me, but you know I’m okay right?”

“I guess,” Liam admitted, “sorry for waking you up.”

“I don’t care about that; I’m just worried about you.”

“I’m okay,” Liam lied still shaking from his nightmare.

“Here,” Theo wrapped him once again in his arms, “try to go back to sleep.

Theo woke up to meet everyone else at the McCall household early; Liam rolled over and groaned as Theo started getting ready. 

“Did you go back to sleep?” Theo asked.

“Barely.”

Theo chuckled, “maybe you should take a nap.”

“No, I have to do something to help.”

“I’m sure you will get your chance.”

Theo and Liam got ready then went downstairs; Nolan was already up drinking coffee with Liam’s mom before she went off to work.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Liam asked the boy.

Nolan shook his head; his eyes beat red as if he didn’t sleep at all. “I know they want to kill me and all of you.”

“We will be fine,” Theo looked at the two younger boys, “you two worry too much.”

“Sorry, I don’t have claws,” Nolan looked at them.

“Or try to take the world’s problems on yourself?” Theo smiled and stared at Liam.

“Liam, are you guys going to be okay?” his mom asked him.

“Yes, we are fine; don’t worry just have a good day,” Liam said goodbye to her.

They grabbed some breakfast then Theo left, leaving Nolan and Liam alone.


	3. Fighting Ghosts

Scott called suddenly.

“Scott, what’s up?”

“Stiles and Parrish found some intel of possible weapon storage in the tunnels; want to come with me?” 

“Sure,” Liam answered the alpha, “I’ll be there in fifteen.”

“Who was that?” Nolan asked him.

“Scott, they might have found a place where the hunters are storing some weapons. We are going to go investigate; you should be safe to stay here. My dad is here; he’s just sleeping.”

“I’ll be fine,” Nolan assured him, “will you guys? I mean is it dangerous going in just the two of you.”

“I don’t think Scott is expecting an encounter,” Liam told him, “we’ll be fine.”

“You know it might be a trap?” Nolan suggested.

“Of course, we do; Scott's the true alpha, we will be fine,” Liam stared at his friend.

“Call me if you need back up,” Nolan told him, “Mason, Corey, and I can be there in a second. Stiles, Lydia, and Parrish are one call away, and everyone else might have gone to check out the dead pack, but you and I both know they would be back in a second.”

“I know,” Liam said walking out the door.

“Why did we have to bring him?” Malia whined to her cousin.

“Because Theo’s part of the team,” he glared at her, “I might ask you why we had to bring him?”

“I’m useful,” Peter smirked. 

“I’m so glad not to be part of the Hale family,” Argent looked over at Theo.

“Same,” he chuckled, “so what do we know about this murder?”

“It looked like an ambush.”

“An ambush on a pack of werewolves with super sense?” Theo questioned him.

“That’s the concern.”

They pulled in; police tape was surrounding the house that the pack was living out of. Argent got out and just started to walk under the tape.

“Do you have clearance for this?” Peter asked the man.

Argent flashed a few fake badges, “I think I’m covered.”

“This is why I never trust an Argent.”

They followed the man in.

“It smells like,” Theo began.

“Terror,” Malia finished for him.

“They were ambushed,” Derek looked at the blood splattered on the walls and the floor.

“This was a massacre,” Argent admitted.

“How did they not sense the hunters?” Peter wondered.

“I can’t smell them now,” Theo looked at him, “can you guys?”

“No, only the werewolves,” Malia agreed.

“I think we figured out why they came back now,” Derek stared at them, “they took away our preparation.”

“We can’t scent them; can we see them?” Theo looked around the room.

“They’ve had military sponsors,” Argent suggested.

“New suits?” Theo looked at the man.

“Makes you invisible and covers your sense; the terror was from the pack having no clue what was coming at them.”

“It’s like a ghost, but worse.”

“A ghost, with a gun filled with wolfsbane.”

“Call Scott,” Argent looked at Malia in a panic, “he said something about Stiles and Parrish finding footage of two hunters taking in weapons to the tunnels then leaving. He was taking Liam to investigate.”

“The hunters are still in there,” Derek looked at him, “they are walking straight into a trap.”

Theo felt his heart racing instantly panicking about Liam.

“Let’s go,” Malia said, receiving no answer from Scott.

Derek called Stiles to tell Parrish, Lydia, and he to go save them, but he didn’t answer either.

“I wonder if Corey can see through the tech,” Theo added in.

“He might tell Mason and him to go to the station,” Argent added.

Theo quickly called them. They actually picked up and rushed over to the station.

“What if they are already there?” Theo looked up.

“I think they are.”

Lydia, Parrish, and Stiles were back in Stilinski’s office; the man was off on a case for the weekend, leaving the three of them free range of the station.

“Something isn’t right,” Lydia said, “call Scott, get him back.”

“He’s fine Lydia,” Stiles stared at his girlfriend.

“Call him,” Parrish glared at him, “she’s the banshee.”

Stiles called Scott once again, no response, “there isn’t service in the tunnels. He’s fine; he took Liam.” As he went to put down his phone, a bullet went right past his head. Parrish stood up pointing his gun at the empty station.

“What the hell?” Parrish looked around, suddenly bullets started flying. “Get down!” 

Lydia quickly pulled Stiles down as Parrish blocked the door, “there’s no one there there’s just flashes from a gun.”

“What are we fighting ghosts with guns?” Stiles said screaming through the gunshots.

Suddenly, they heard a car pull in and a few thuds as the shoot returned. This time more sporadic and not at them. Parrish stood up seeing two hunters lying there as a third one magically appeared, knocked out as Corey and Mason appeared in the middle of the room.

“Not ghosts,” Lydia looked at them.

“Invisibility tech,” Mason stared at them, “it blocks their scents too.”

“We couldn’t see them at all,” Parrish shook his head.

“I can,” Corey said meekly, “Theo called us and told us that’s what they found at the murder scene. You didn’t answer they were worried.”

“Well, I couldn’t answer,” Stiles held up his phone, with a bullet hole in the middle of it.

“Thanks, you two saved us,” the deputy nodded.

“How many are out there?” Stiles questioned.

“I don’t think we want to know,” Lydia mumbled as suddenly she collapsed to the ground.

“Lydia!” Stiles caught her as she fainted.

“Did she get shot?” Parrish crouched down beside him, looking her over.

“No, she looks like she was about ready to scream.”

“She looks panicked,” Mason told them, “I think she just saw something that scared her enough to make her faint.”

“She’s physically fine,” Stiles held her in her arms, “guess we just have to wait until she wakes up.”


	4. Fatal Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: character death

Liam took Theo’s truck over to Scott’s house. The alpha was awaiting in the jeep for him, “ready?”

“Of course,” Liam jumped in the passenger seat.

“Hey, Liam about last night. I wanted to tell you I think you do better than a good job when I’m not around, honestly, you are the alpha of your pack.”

“Thanks,” Liam smiled at him, “I guess I just don’t want that yet.”

“I understand,” Scott nodded, “just I know what it is like to think you have to be in control of everything. I just wanted to tell you, no one expects that from you.”

“You’re right.”

They pulled into the electrical station right outside the entrance of the tunnels.

“I hate it in here,” Liam looked.

“Same, but looks like we don’t have a choice,” Scott said stepping out of the jeep.

Liam followed the alpha in the tunnels.

“Smell anything?”

“Mold, stagnant water,” Liam said.

“I mean hunters,” Scott laughed.

“Oh, nothing that’s weird didn’t the footage show them in here this morning?”

“You’re right we should still be able to smell them.”

They walked towards the old Dread Doctors layer and walked in 

“They were right; there are weapons in here,” Liam stared at the boxes stacked.

“Hopefully, they don’t have enough people to use them,” Scott agreed. 

Liam suddenly saw one of the rifles begin to float in the air, “Scott!”

Scott ducked just in time to dodge the first bullet; his eyes flashed red as the two hunters appeared in front of him. He jumped towards the first one.

“Scott, I can’t see anyone,” Liam said scared as the alpha was clearly attacking something.

Liam dodged another bullet, fortunately, flashing his yellow eyes. He still couldn’t see anyone.

Scott had the one hunter on the ground as the other one was coming towards Liam, “Liam!” Scott jumped on him, knocking him out. Liam suddenly saw the body and quickly pinned him down with Scott. He still couldn’t see the other hunter; only Scott could with his alpha eyes. He felt a bullet hit his leg, but his adrenaline was kicked in. Liam didn’t see the other hunter get up, pointing their gun at the alpha. Liam only heard the gunshot then the blood gushing from Scott’s chest. The alpha spun, losing blood, but still managed to tackle the hunter to where the invisibility suit clicked off. Liam gave a swift punch knocking them out as Scott collapsed on the ground.

“Scott, you’re going to be okay,” Liam stared at him as blood began to come out of his mouth.

“Liam, it’s yellow wolfsbane in my chest.”

“We can burn it out,” Liam began to cry.

“It’s okay; I’m going to see her again,” Scott assured him.

“Scott, no you can’t leave me.”

“Liam, I need you to kill me; I’m going to die in a minute.”

“I can’t do that,” Liam was sobbing.

“I could see them with my alpha eyes; you couldn’t. You need to be an alpha.”

“Scott, I can’t,” Liam was shaking as Scott’s breathing began to slow.

“Tell my mom, Stiles, and Malia I love them,” Scott said his eyes closing.

“Scott, wake up!”

“Liam, you have to-“

Liam couldn’t think; he couldn’t breathe. The alpha had a dying wish; he heard the alpha taking one more breath and gave in. He raked his claws across his neck. He saw the red drain from the alpha’s closing eyes and realized the power transferred. He started to sob over Scott’s body; his blood dripping off his claws.

“Liam!”


	5. Blamed

They threw Theo off at the Dunbar-Geyer’s household to see if Liam managed to get back as the Hale’s went to the tunnel’s entrance at the school while Argent went to the hospital to make sure Melissa was okay.

“Nolan, is Liam back yet?” Theo broke down the door.

“No, why?” Nolan saw the panic in the chimera’s eyes. 

“C’mon,” Theo grabbed the doctor’s keys and jumped in his car with the hunter.

“So, invisibility tech?” Nolan stared at him as they pulled into the electrical station.

“Yes, come on,” Theo pulled the boys into the tunnels; he knew way too well. They quickly arrived at the Dread Doctors lair, before the other group even knew which way to go. Theo saw the door was swung open and ran in.

“Liam!” he saw the boy weeping over Scott’s body.

Liam looked up his eyes flashing red.

Nolan and Theo stared at each other looking at the blood dripping off the boy’s claws and the claw marks raking Scott’s neck.

“What did you do?” Theo stared at him.

“I didn’t have a choice; he was dying. He told me to take his powers; he could see them,” Liam said weeping.

Theo rushed over and took him in his arms as Nolan tried to comfort him.

Derek, Malia, and Peter were running through the tunnels. They check the vault, the bunker, no signs of the alpha and beta.

“Dread doctor’s lair,” Malia looked at them, “Theo took me there once; I remember where it is!”

Lydia slowly opened her eyes and began to scream.

“Lydia, it’s me,” Stiles said softly.

“Scott,” she muttered out.

Parrish looked up at Mason and Corey, “let’s go.”

Stiles carried Lydia out to Parrish’s car with Mason and Corey as they rushed towards the electrical station. Parrish decided to stay in the car with Lydia still unconscious.

The two groups met at the entrance of the Dread Doctors lair.

Liam heard them from Theo’s arm and panicked stood up ready to fight. Theo and Nolan went to pull him down, hearing the familiar voices, but it was too late. Malia barged in the entrance first, followed by Derek and Stiles. Everyone else stared as Liam was ready to attack, eyes flashing red.

“Little Wolf,” Theo quickly held him back as the boy finally collapsed in his arms.  
Malia ran towards Scott’s body, followed by Stiles.

“He’s dead,” she began to cry. Stiles tried to get a pulse on him. Derek attempted to resuscitate him, but it was too late. Scott McCall, the true alpha was dead. Peter stood there and noticed the claw marks as well as Liam’s bloody hands, now unconscious in Theo’s arms.

“Didn’t know he had it in him,” Peter mumbled.

Stiles stood up and went to attack Theo.

“Stiles, what the hell?”

“He killed him,” Stiles tried to get Liam out of Theo’s hands. Derek managed to pin the chimera from behind as Liam’s body collapsed to the floor.

“He had to Scott was dying; he told him he had to take his powers! You can see the wolfsbane in his chest,” Nolan screamed.

“You expect us to believe you?” Stiles came towards him, “my best friend is dead, and Liam’s eyes are red. You want me to believe a hunter and the traitor that killed Scott once before.”

“Stiles, I promise; Liam had no choice. Nolan's right you can see the wolfsbane,” Theo said still pinned by Derek.

“You told him to do it didn’t you?” Malia came up and punched Theo still sobbing.

“He didn’t!” Nolan said panting through his panic.

“I don’t trust you either,” Malia came for his throat.

“Malia, you can’t kill him,” Peter said calmly, “Liam killed your boyfriend, not him.”

“Don’t lay a hand on him,” Theo said trying to get up. 

Stiles glared at Liam’s unconscious body. He was filled with rage; Liam killed Scott after everything. His own beta killed him. He took advantage of his alpha, weakened by wolfsbane; Liam had to finish him off. They saved Liam, took care of him, and this is what he does.

“You have to believe us,” Nolan pleaded with the werecoyote. She threw him to the ground.

“Mason, Corey you have to believe us?” Theo looked up at them, hovering by the door tears in both of their eyes.

“Theo, Liam’s eyes are red.”

Theo faced dropped; Liam’s own best friend didn’t believe him. Liam began to stir as soon as he opened his eyes: Malia had him pinned against the wall.

“You killed him!” 

Liam instantly began to break down, sobbing. He couldn’t breathe; it was worse than his nightmare.

He began to choke out words in between sobs, “Scott was dying, shot by the hunters. He told me to finish it to take his powers. He could see them with his alpha eyes; I couldn’t.”

Everyone took a step back still unsure to believe the boy or not.

“Leave,” Derek looked at them.

Theo stared at him.

“Take Liam, Nolan, Mason, and Corey and leave,” Derek repeated himself, “we’ll figure everything else out later.”

Theo nodded, lifting Liam off the group. The boy was still sobbing in silence; Theo just picked him up. He took one more glance. Peter was staring at Scott’s dead body, trying to figure out what had happened. Derek was looking them over, tears in his eyes; the chimera figured out of everyone he might believe them. Stiles and Malia were crying over Scott’s dead body, holding each other in their arms. Mason and Corey followed them out not saying a word; Theo smelled fear radiating off of them. Theo noticed they were trailing far behind as if they were scared to even get near Liam. Parrish was still sitting in the car with Lydia when they walked out.

“What happened?” he said seeing Theo carrying Liam coated in blood, tears in all of their eyes.

“Scott’s dead,” Theo stated, “I’ll tell you Liam’s side before you go in. Scott got shot by the hunters in the chest; he was dying. He told Liam in his dying breath to kill him to take his alpha powers. Scott could see through the invisibility tech with them.”

Parrish stood their shocked, “take him home.”

Theo nodded unsure of the hellhound’s thoughts; he heard Lydia wake up and scream again as they pulled out. The ride to Mason’s house was silent. Mason and Corey just climbed out when Theo arrived not saying a word.


	6. Distrustful

Liam looked to be passed out on the windowsill when Theo noticed the purple bullet wound in his calf.

“Liam,” Theo whispered. No response. “Liam, did you get shot?”

Liam nodded.

“Is the bullet still in your leg?”

Liam nodded again.

“Damn it, Liam! Why the hell didn’t you say anything?”

Theo heard a thud as Liam passed out this time on the windowsill. He drove faster towards Liam’s house.

“Theo, shouldn’t we be going to the hospital or Deaton’s?” Nolan asked.

“What go to Melissa and be like your son’s dead, but can you take the bullet out the werewolf with your kid’s blood on his hands, or Deaton, how about the kid that has worked for you for five years that you care for like a son is dead; can you stop grieving and help us? It’s purple wolfsbane; I can take care of it myself.”

“Do you think Mason and Corey believe us?”

“Nolan,” Theo said frustrated, “Mason and Corey were scared of us. Mason has been Liam’s best friend his entire life, and he was scare of him. I don’t know. I don’t know if any of them believe us. When I wanted to take control of the pack, I thought Scott was the weak link, not because he wasn’t powerful just because he wouldn’t get his hands dirty. I always thought he held everyone back from their full power. I was wrong Scott wasn’t holding them back; he was holding them together. What I saw back there isn’t the pack I know; I don’t know what’s going to happen.”

“Theo?”

“What Nolan?” Theo almost slammed his head down on the steering wheel.

“You believe him right?”

“Of course, I do,” Theo looked over at Liam, “I trust him more than anyone; I love him. He wouldn’t kill Scott on purpose or even by accident; he would only do it for Scott. He knew he had to do it to save us. Do you believe him?”

For once, Nolan didn’t hesitate, “I do; I have no doubts that Liam wouldn’t kill Scott unless necessary. He cares too much.”

“Guess it’s just us then,” Theo sighed as they pulled in. He leaned over to shake Liam awake.

“I’m okay,” Liam muttered. 

“Have you been awake this whole time?”

Liam nodded, “thank you.”

“I love you, Liam.”

“I love you too. Thank you, Nolan.”

“I’ll always be on your side,” Nolan gave him a small smile.

Theo quickly picked him up carrying him inside. The doctor was waiting by the door.

“He has a bullet in his calf we have to burn out,” Theo told the man in a panic. The man took a second to move then followed Theo up the stairs. He grabbed his medical bag as Nolan held Liam down while Theo burned out the bullet. The doctor watched as Theo took the bullet out; then cleaned the wound and covered it until it healed. He inserted a needle in the boy’s arm.

“What was that?” Theo stared at him as Liam’s eyes closed.

“A sedative; it will help with the pain, and I know he isn’t going to sleep without it.”

Theo walked out with him in the hallway, leaving Nolan to watch over Liam.

“You didn’t give that to him just to help with the pain.”

“No, I wanted him asleep.”

Theo saw Liam’s mother hovering by their bedroom door.

“I was beside Melissa when she got the phone call. I saw her drop the phone and scream into her boyfriend’s arms. I went over to see what had happened, and she looked at me and said through tears, “Scott is dead, and Liam killed him” tell me it isn’t true.”

Theo was silent.

“He did; didn’t he?”

“Let me explain,” Theo stopped him, hearing the mug Liam’s mother was holding shatter as she dropped it, “Scott was dying; he was shot by hunters. They have a new invisibility tech; we can’t see them when they attack. Scott could see them with his alpha abilities; in his dying breaths, he told Liam he had to kill him. He needed to take his powers. Liam only did it to save the rest of us; Scott would be dead still if he didn’t. You have to believe him.”

The doctor nodded, “goodnight, Theo.” He walked into their bedroom; Theo could hear Liam’s mom crying.

Theo sighed and walked back into their bedroom. Nolan was nodding off in the desk chair.

“I’m here; you can go to bed,” Theo assured him.

“I don’t want to be alone,” Nolan stared at him.

“Grab some blankets; you can sleep on the floor,” Theo smiled at him.

Theo got into the shower, washing a mixture of Scott’s and Liam’s blood off of him. He was shaking; he couldn’t believe Scott was dead. Sure, he killed him once, but this was different. Everything was different now. He also had a broken boyfriend to deal with; he had tried to stop him from killing before, but this time he couldn’t. How was he supposed to convince the pack the Liam was innocent? They were right he was a murder, and Nolan wasn’t much better for Liam’s reputation at least he hoped he could get Corey and Mason.

He came out and collapsed on the bed, listening to Liam breathing beside him. Whatever the doctor gave him really did knock him out, he was worried when he woke up. Liam had lost his alpha, his pack, his best friend, and even his parents today for nothing, for being self-sacrificing like always. Nolan was sleeping on the floor already; he liked him, but he didn’t know how much help he was going to be. Theo wrapped his arms around Liam and fell asleep.

Liam woke up screaming; it was a dream, only a dream right? He didn’t kill Scott; he couldn’t have.

“Liam,” Theo grabbed his hands, “it’s me.”

Nolan jumped up off the floor in a panic, “what’s wrong?”

“I didn’t do it right?” Liam had tears in his eyes.

“You had to,” Theo tried to say gently.

Liam looked like the realization just settled in as tears streamed down his face. 

Theo hugged him and pulled him into his chest, “it’s okay.”

“It’s not.”

After a few minutes, Theo looked at him, blood still all over his hands since the doctor knocked him out before he could get it washed off.

“Why don’t you get a shower?”

Liam nodded just grabbing his things, not saying a word.

“Coffee?” Theo asked Nolan.

“Yes, please,” Nolan said.

Liam was in the shower. He almost laughed; he always got told you can’t cry in the shower. He was still hyperventilating. He watched the blood run into the drain. You killed him. You killed him. You killed him. The words repeated over and over again. Malia and Stiles at his throat. Derek’s disappointed look even Peter's surprised look, Parrish trying to figure out what to believe, and worse of all Lydia's scream. Mason and Corey avoiding him like he was going to turn around and kill them. He just sat down; his head was spinning. Pain, grief everything was hitting him. Scott was dead. 

“Hey, Theo, what’s this?” Nolan picked up a piece of paper sitting on the counter while the chimera was making coffee. Nolan’s face dropped as he read it.

“What now?” Theo ripped it out of his hands.

“Your mom and I will be away for a while; we don’t know when we will be back-Dad”

“I can’t believe they did that,” Theo muttered.

“They were scared of him,” Nolan looked up.

Theo nodded, “I always thought I was the only messed up one. I just don’t get how people can just leave someone like that.”

Nolan just nodded, “I just don’t know how they don’t see it; Liam was clearly distraught.”

“Grief is powerful; it can twist you into something you’re not,” Theo shrugged handing the boy coffee, “I’m going to go check on him.”

Theo went up to the bathroom; the water was off, but he was worried about how long he had been in there. 

“Li, are you okay?” Theo knocked on the door. He waited and received no answer. “I’m coming in.”

Liam was standing over the sink; he managed to get out and dressed, but Theo saw blood dripping off of his hand. He glanced at the mirror, shattered under Liam’s fist. He wasn’t paying attention to the sound and missed him punching the mirror.

“Little wolf,” Theo grabbed his hand as Liam continued to stare at the blood dripping in the sink.

“My eyes are red.”

“You’re an alpha.”

“I shouldn’t be one; I’m not an alpha.”

“Yes, you are. You are an alpha; Scott wanted this for you.”

“I don’t have a pack left.”

“We will get them back, here let me help you,” Theo tried to wash the blood off his hands. 

“No,” Liam ripped them away.

“Liam, you need to heal; you have glass throughout your hands.”

“I don’t.”

“Stop it,” Theo grabbed them more forcefully and shoved them under the water. Liam gave in leaning on the chimera. He began to pick the glass out of his hands when Nolan came up to check on them.

“Grab a broom,” Theo instructed him as he stood there in shock with the blood and glass.

“Are my parents here?” Liam asked.

“How about we sit down?”

“What happened?” Liam stared at him. 

“They went away for a little bit,” Theo handed him the note.

“Why?” Liam looked at him, tears in his eyes, “they think I did it.”

“They’re wrong.”

“Are they? I killed him.”

“No, you did what you had to.”

“What if they could have saved him?”

“He was dead; no one was able to save him. Scott wanted you to do this, and he would be ashamed about how everyone else is acting.”

Theo thought to himself; it was his fault the pack was like this in the first place. He tore them down before made them turn on each other, now Liam was paying the price. Theo thought about it, but he knew there was nothing he could do to go back and change it; all he could do was be there for Liam.

Liam nodded, “I’m just going to lie down.”

“Do you want anything?”

Liam shook his head as he shut himself in the bedroom.

Nolan meet Theo in the hallway after cleaning up the glass and blood, “is he okay?”

“No,” Theo looked at him, “we need to prove his innocence.”

“How?” 

“If I knew that we wouldn’t still be here,” Theo rolled his eyes.

“Oh, right.”

They sat down on the couch downstairs, ate some breakfast, trying to brainstorm something.

“What if we got a hunter to admit?” Nolan suggested.

“I mean it would work, but do you have a hunter?” 

“No, I mean, but maybe.”

“Nolan, do you any connections?”

“No, they want me dead.”

“So, how are we going to do that?” Theo glared at him.

“Theo, I don’t know what I’m doing; aren’t you the genius here?”

“Usually,” Theo muttered, “has Mason or Corey talked to you?”

“No.”

“I’m going to go over to see if they will talk to me,” Theo grabbed his keys.

“I’ll go with you,” Nolan stood up.

“No, we can’t leave him alone.”

Nolan agreed as Theo left him alone with Liam upstairs


	7. Defending Liam

Theo pulled into Mason’s house. He saw curtains move and assumed they saw him. He knocked on the door and received no answer. He could hear footsteps; he almost laughed that they were trying to pretend they weren’t there.

“Mason, Corey I can hear you; I’m alone,” Theo called out.

Mason gave in and opened the door.

“Hey,” Theo stared at them. Corey gripping Mason’s hand as if he was a threat.

“Hey,” Mason responded.

“Can we talk?” Theo walked in.

“Go on.”

“You have to believe him; he’s killing himself over this.”

“Theo, you don’t know how much I want to believe him. He’s been my best friend my entire life; I love him like my brother, but his eyes are red. He tried to kill Scott before; if I didn’t come in he might have.”

“That was my fault not his,” Theo interrupted.

“It might have been influenced by you, but ultimately Liam chose to do that. I don’t think he killed Scott to steal his power, but I think he lost control. He was attacking the hunters and saw Scott lying there. He probably just wolfed out.”

“He had no choice, trust me.”

“Trust you?” Corey finally spoke, “Liam’s one of my best friends too, but he killed his own alpha. The person who has taken care of him, mentored him, protected him, and even saved his life.”

“Corey, you don’t really think Liam meant to do that. You think Liam managed to make that story up!”

“No, Liam wouldn’t make that up,” Mason stared at the chimera, “but you and Nolan were the first ones to find him. You would make that story up to protect him; I know how much you love him. You probably figured you could protect him from the pack leaving him.”

“Really Mason? You really don’t believe him.”

“Theo, I just need time; Scott was killed yesterday by Liam. How? I don’t know, but just let us have time. I’m not going to leave him, but I think we need some time apart.”

“We don’t think Liam didn’t it on purpose, but what if he loses control again?” Corey said stating the obvious question.   
“Was Liam a threat to everyone else, grief now hanging over him; what else was he capable of?”

“Fine,” Theo muttered, “just know he really needs you right now.”

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow at school,” Mason stated.

Theo sighed and got back into his truck. School tomorrow. How the hell was Liam supposed to go to school? It might be a good distraction. He just couldn’t believe Mason and Corey. Well actually he could, they weren’t wrong. They didn’t believe Liam did it in cold blood, but they believe he just lost control. How was he supposed to prove that Liam had no other choice? He drove back and walked inside greeted by Nolan. 

“How’d it go?” Nolan jumped up off the chair.

“They don’t think he did it on purpose, but they think he just lost control.”

“Well, that’s not bad.”

“They still aren’t willing to talk to him yet.”

Nolan sighed and sat back down.

“School tomorrow?”

“You think Liam should go tomorrow?”

“I don’t know if it will be a better distraction or torture.”

“You could always just ask him.”

Theo nodded, “has he left the bedroom yet?”

Nolan shook his head.

“Let me see if I can get him out,” Theo climbed the stairs, “Little Wolf, I’m coming in.”

No response.

Liam was lying face down in their bed, the smell of grief was overwhelming. Theo sat down beside him and began rubbing his back when he smelled blood as well.

“Liam, where are you bleeding?” Theo grabbed the alpha’s arm as he winced in pain. The chimera slid down his sleeves to reveal claw marks. “Oh, Li.”

Theo noticed it soon after he moved in with Liam when he got angry he either let it out on someone else or himself, a lot of times he chose himself. The first time Theo saw him do it was when he failed a math test; he came home ashamed. His parents were not thrilled; Liam’s grades were already struggling, and that test wasn’t going to help. After a lecture, he stormed up to his room. Theo checked in on him a few minutes later, seeing the beta digging his claws into his arms.

“Liam, what are you doing?” Theo ripped his hand away from his arm.

“Better me than someone else.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When I lose control, I’m going to hurt someone or myself. I try to choose myself,” Liam looked up eyes welling with tears.

“Hey, Liam you don’t need to do this; you aren’t a monster. You aren’t going to hurt anyone,” Theo stared at him.

“How do you know?”

“Because I know you.”

Theo stopped him a few more times since then, but Liam promised him he would work on not doing that. However, with everything going on, it looked like Theo was going to have to help him break the cycle again.

“Are you mad?” Liam looked up, tears streaming down his face.

“No of course not,” Theo brushed his hair off his eyes, “I’m just worried about you.”

He grabbed Liam off the bed to go wash the blood off him. The alpha didn’t even try to fight for once. 

“Better?” Theo asked.

Liam nodded.

“Why don’t we go downstairs, get something to eat, just get out of this room?” 

“I don’t think I can,” Liam muttered.

“Okay, do you want me to stay or go?”

“Can I be left alone for a little bit?”

“Promise me, you are going to come to get me if the urges get bad again.”

“I will.”

Theo hugged him before walking downstairs.

“Any luck?” Nolan asked.

Theo just shook his head.

Nolan and Theo raked their minds for some plan to prove Liam’s innocence.

“I’m going to make sure he gets some sleep,” Theo stood up.

Nolan nodded, “goodnight Theo.”

“Night, Nolan.


	8. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: self-inflicted wounds

Theo woke up from his own nightmare of Liam dead in his arms to Liam screaming again.

“Liam!” Theo yelled at him to wake him up.

“I killed you,” Liam stared, eyes opened wide.

“You wouldn’t kill me,” Theo hugged him.

“What if they are right, and I just lost control.”

“Liam, you didn’t kill him; Scott was going to die with or without you.”

Liam nodded, “I want to go to school. I can’t stay here any longer.”

“Okay, we can get you to school if you want, Nolan will go with you,” Theo sighed. 

“I don’t know what else to do.” 

“We’ll figure something out.” 

Theo watched as Liam pulled himself out of bed, slow without his usual pep. He threw on one of Theo’s oversized hoodies and sweatpants. Theo threw on clothes while he was in the restroom to go see if Nolan was awake. The boy was sitting at the island already. 

“Are we doing this?”

“Liam’s getting ready; I mean it’s just Mason and Corey. They would never do anything.”

“I know,” Nolan sighed, “it’s just I thought everything was-was better.”

“I asked for a pack,” Theo sighed. 

“What a pack of three?”

They stopped as they heard Liam climb down the stairs. 

“Coffee?” Theo asked. 

Liam nodded, taking the mug from his hand. 

“Food?” Nolan offered him a protein bar. 

Liam just shook his head returning to the dark liquid. Theo and Nolan got something to eat while their eyes didn’t leave the alpha out of their sight. They sat there for fifteen minutes in silence until Nolan finally stood up, grabbing his keys. 

“Ready?” he suggested.

“I guess,” Liam muttered, kissing Theo before heading out the door. 

“Call me if you need to be picked up,” Theo called out. 

“Do we want to go to lacrosse?” Nolan asked, looking at Liam’s bag hung over his shoulder. 

“I guess we should; I mean we are the captains.”

“I know, but I just wanted to-“

“I’m fine, Nolan!”

“Okay,” Nolan stopped asking and just pulled out from in front of Liam’s house. 

Theo stared out the window, wondering what he was supposed to do now. Usually, he worked with Derek tracking hunters, but he knew the last thing the werewolf wanted to see what him. He didn’t have to think long until his phone ringing.

“Parrish?” Theo picked up. 

“Is Liam at school?” 

“They just left.”

“Are you at Liam’s house, and are you alone?”

“Yes?”

“I’ll be over in fifteen minutes, off record.”

“Okay,” Theo hung up, confused about what the deputy wanted. It wasn’t like they were close friends; they just worked together on cases. The hellhound was one of the first people to willingly let Theo talk to him, but his face when he told him what happened seemed doubtful.

Liam and Nolan pulled into the school; the alpha shuttered when he saw his best friend’s car already there. Nolan looked over to see Liam’s claws emerging. 

“You have to stay in control, you know that right?” 

“I know,” Liam said through gritted teeth as he retracted his claws, “he’s been my best friend since we have been four.” 

“And he’s still your best friend; he’s going to believe you.”

“What if he doesn’t?”

“He will come on,” Nolan unlocked their doors. 

They climbed out, and eyes were turned on them. The student body didn’t know what exactly happened, but all they knew was Scott McCall was dead, and everyone knew Liam didn’t leave his side. 

Nolan and Liam sat down in English, of course, their first class had to be with Mason and Corey. Corey was avoiding eye contact; he probably was wishing he could just disappear. Mason was staring down at his book; Nolan watched as his foot tapped anxiously. He glanced over at Liam gripping onto his desk as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded. The class drug on for what seemed like forever until the bell finally rung. Nolan saw Liam spring up and run towards his math class that Corey would soon follow him too. He sighed and walked out the door, hoping Liam could stay calm. 

Corey glanced over at Liam as the alpha was wringing his wrist. The chameleon saw he had tears in his eyes; he was grieving. He didn’t even need his supernatural senses to tell him Liam was in despair. He thought about reaching over, but also he wasn’t sure yet. Liam’s eyes were red; he killed Scott, but Theo and Nolan were convinced he had no other choice. He thought about before when Liam and he weren’t friends; it almost broke Mason until they finally decided to work together. After that, they’ve been close ever since. Liam has saved his life many times, and the chameleon had saved him too. Liam gave him the benefit of the doubt eventually, maybe he should too. The bell rang before he got the chance, but he watched as Liam struggled to pull himself out of the seat. He wasn’t okay. 

They all had a history together; you could almost feel the tension in the air. Mason and Corey were taking glances at the hunter and the alpha. Nolan kept on almost making eye contact with them, while Liam’s eyes remained unmoved on his desk. The teacher put on a film of the Cold War, and Nolan watched as a pool of blood slowly formed on Liam’s desk. He looked as Liam’s palms had his claws impaled within it. Mason and Corey noticed too, usually it was Mason who stopped him from doing that, but this time they all just let it happen until the end of the class. The bell rang, and Nolan grabbed some paper towels off the counter and quickly wiped it up before anyone else could see as Liam just dashed off once again. 

“Nolan,” Mason finally spoke in their physics II together. Liam and Corey had another class, leaving the two of them alone. 

“Yes?” Nolan sighed and looked beside him. 

“He’s taking this hard isn’t he?” 

“You think?” Nolan rolled his eyes, “one of his best friends, his mentor, his alpha is dead. His best friend doesn’t believe that he had another choice, and the pack thinks he killed him out of spite. His parents left because they were scared of him. Yes, I think he’s having a hard time.” 

“He didn’t have another choice,” Mason finally stated.

Nolan glanced over in shock, “what you believe him now?”

Mason nodded, “I shouldn’t have doubted him in the first place, but I knew last period I was wrong. He wasn’t doing that to fight back his wolf; he was doing that to fight back tears.” 

The bell rang as they headed off towards economics, not saying another word. 

Liam noticed Coach walking in; the man had tears in his eyes. Of course, he would as much as he wouldn’t admit it Scott was always his favorite. He was the closest thing to a son he had. The man didn’t say a word, just flipped on a film, and headed back to his office. That almost broke Liam right there in front of everyone. He was using everything to fight back sobbing right there and then. He felt his hands shaking. Liam was exhausted, physically, mentally, everything just felt like it was pushing down on him. Scott was dead, and he made the final move. Everyone hated him, worse they feared him. He felt his heart rate speed up as tears finally fell. His vision was getting blurry; he couldn’t breathe. He needed to get out of this classroom. He quickly stood up and ran out the door. 

“Liam!” Nolan called after him, but it was no use. 

“I’ll get him,” Mason stood up. 

Corey stared at him in shock, “are you going to be okay?”

“He’s my best friend; I trust him,” Mason nodded. 

Theo heard the hellhound’s knock at the door and cautiously stood up. He wasn’t sure if Parrish was going to arrest him or not at this point. 

“Hey,” Theo slowly opened the door. 

“Hey,” Parrish walked in. 

Theo took notice of the man not in uniform. He smelled worried, not fearful, but concerned. 

“What’s going on?” the chimera sat back down. 

“Legal action,” Parrish murmured.

“What?”

“Scott was Sheriff Stilinski’s second son and now he’s dead, and everyone knows who killed him.”

“He had no choice!” Theo stood up.

“Why do you think I’m here Theo?” Parrish replied calmly, “I came to tell you; you guys need evidence in 48 hours before Stilinski decides to make an arrest.”

“48 hours?” 

“Unfortunately, everyone wants it sooner, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, even Derek.”

“They all don’t believe him?”

Parrish shook his head, “he tried to kill him before, and they know he can lose control.”

“You believe him then?”

Parrish nodded, “I know people who are killers, and Liam isn’t a killer. I saw his look when you came out of the tunnel, and I saw yours. You aren’t lying, no matter what everyone else thinks Liam had no other choice.”

“Thank you,” Theo muttered, “I just don’t get how the rest of the pack can’t see that.”

“Because grief does awful things to people, they lost their best friend. If someone killed Liam and claimed they had no other choice would you still not try to rip out their throat?”

“No, I would,” Theo admitted, “do you have any idea where we could get evidence?” 

“I checked for cameras, but there was nothing in those tunnels.”

“There wouldn’t be the Dread Doctors’ frequency would have destroyed them. I just don’t know what to do.”

“You’ll find a way,” Parrish nodded reassuringly, “I have to go to the station in an hour, but if you need me, text my personal cell phone.”

“You weren’t supposed to tell us this was happening were you?”

“Of course not, Theo.”

“Thanks,” Theo gave the man a slight smile as he walked out.

“I like you guys, and I think you deserve the same justice Scott would want you to have.”


	9. A Snapshot for Innocence

“Liam,” Mason said softly as he walked into the locker room. He heard the boy crying, gasping for breath, and walked in seeing him collapsed against a locker. “Hey, look at me, you need to breathe.”

Liam stared up at him in shock.

“The sun, the moon, the truth,” Mason said calmly, “the sun, the moon, the truth.” 

Liam slowly matched his breathing to the saying as he saw his best friend’s calm composure. He reached over and gently rubbed the werewolf’s shoulder as Liam’s breathing came back. Mason stared at him, dark circles under his eyes, blood dripping off his hands unhealed, tears streaking his face, he wasn’t okay. 

“I’m sorry,” Mason nodded, “I never should have doubted you.”

Liam stared at him finally, opening his mouth, “I-I killed him though.”

“But you had no other choice, it was Scott’s final wish,” Mason stated. 

“You believe me?”

“I do, and I need you to stop blaming yourself.”

“Everyone is afraid of me.”

“Well, we are just going to have to show them that you are innocent.”

“I don’t know if we can.”

“We will find a way,” Mason smiled, “you’re an alpha now, and you have a pack at your side.” 

Mason leaned over and hugged him as Nolan and Corey broke through the door after Coach let them go. 

“Are you okay?” Corey asked gently.

Liam nodded, “sorry, it was just Coach; he reminded me how much it hurt.” 

“I’m sorry, Liam, I really am I should have believed you right away. It was just; it didn’t look good,” Corey stated. 

‘It’s okay,” Liam nodded. 

“Good news, we don’t have practice for the week,” Nolan shrugged. 

Liam was thankful for once; he couldn’t even look at a lacrosse stick right now. It reminded him too much of Scott. 

“Can you stand?” Mason looked down at him. 

Liam nodded, grabbing his best friend’s outreached hand. 

“Lunch?” Corey asked.

They nodded, heading out together again. They all grabbed food and sat down like usual. Nolan watched Liam’s head spin around the cafeteria. 

“What’s wrong?” Nolan stared at him. 

“They’re all talking about it, apparently they are waiting for the killer to be released,” Liam shuttered. 

“What do you mean?” Mason stared at him.

“I think they are planning on arresting the killer for Scott McCall’s death,” Liam looked up with tears in his eyes, “it’s me; they are going to arrest me.”

“Look, we aren’t going to let that happen,” Nolan stated. 

“How? What proof do we have that I just didn’t kill him because I lost control? Stiles was about ready to kill me when they found me; Stilinski loved Scott like a son. I’m not going to get out of this,” Liam shook. 

“We will,” Mason said firmly, “here, just focus on us right now; try and eat something.” 

“Not hungry,” Liam muttered.

“Have you ate anything for three days?” Corey stared at him.

“No, I don’t feel like it.”

“You’re shaking,” Mason stared at him, “try something.” 

“No.”

It was Nolan’s turn to stand up. He saw a student head out on his phone. It was a wild hunch, but he aligned with Monroe at one point. He hadn’t been at school in a while; therefore, he came back with the hunters. The phone call seemed important since he would risk bringing out his phone at school.

“Nolan, where the hell are you going?” Mason asked. 

“I’ll be back,” Nolan whispered. 

Mason and Corey continued to try unsuccessfully to get Liam to eat something as the hunter wandered off. 

“Yes, so they told me I can’t show anyone, but it’s a piece of art,” a boy was speaking on the phone. 

Nolan hid around the corner; it was stupid he knew, but he also knew this kid was aligned with Monroe at one point. 

“Tonight, at Sinema 9 PM; I’ll give you a showing in one of the private rooms.” 

Nolan almost walked away right there; he was wrong it didn’t have anything to do with the hunters, but then a phrase caught his ear. 

“Yes, McCall’s death,” the boy laughed, “why Sinema? There are too many people to be seen; I could get killed for showing this apparently the Sheriff thinks the beta just lost control.”

Nolan sighed; he was right after all. 

“Yes, $100; this is full footage of the event, blood and all.” 

The boy hung up the phone, and Nolan quickly ducked into a classroom as the boy walked past. The bell rang, and Nolan went to go catch up with the others for chemistry. 

He couldn’t find them anywhere; he sat down at the table he shared with Liam. The late bell rang, and there was no sign of them. He almost panicked that they came to arrest Liam already until finally Mason and Corey walked through the door with late passes. 

“Where were you?” Nolan whispered. 

“Nolan, is there something you like to tell the whole class about?” the teacher glared at him. 

“Uh, no,” Nolan sunk in his seat as everyone’s eyes turned to him. 

“Nurse,” Mason mouthed. 

“Liam?”

“Mr. Holloway, do you want detention?” 

“No, I-I’m sorry,” Nolan looked at the couple in panic; he didn’t have time to deal with detention today. 

Of course, the teacher chose to lecture the whole class, so Nolan had to wait until the bell rang to figure out what happened with Liam.

“He passed out,” Mason stared at him, “he just went to lie down. He said he would make it to Spanish.” 

“Oh gosh,” Nolan mumbled, before remembering what he needed to tell them, “I have it!”

“What?” Corey looked at him. 

Nolan looked around to see if anyone was listening to him, “there is this kid; he’s a hunter. I followed him out of the cafeteria. He has a recording of Scott’s death; he’s letting someone see it tonight at Sinema. If we get that recording, we prove Liam’s innocence.” 

“Are you sure?” Mason stared at him. 

Nolan was never confident in his life, but this time he was sure, “yes, it’s risky, but I think if we go together. We can avoid being caught.” 

“Okay, we will talk about it after school,” Mason nodded as they walked into Spanish. Liam thankfully was already there. 

“Feeling better?”

Liam nodded, not saying a word. 

Theo was trying to think of anything, just something to prove he was innocent. He was at a loss. He watched the clock as Liam and Nolan would soon be home. He didn’t know how he was going to explain to Liam that he was going to be arrested. He heard Nolan’s car pull in, followed by another car. He glanced out the window and was relieved when Mason and Corey hopped out. He knew they would come around, but also he watched Liam drag himself out of Nolan’s car. It was like he was dead inside; he was dead inside. He lost everything, and Theo knew out of anyone he was blaming himself the most. 

“Hey,” Theo opened the door, pushing past Nolan, and grabbing the bag from Liam’s shoulder. 

Liam didn’t say a word but followed the chimera in. Theo looked straight into his blue eyes, and that’s when the tears began to fall. He just leaned into the chimera’s chest as the other three boys stood there unsure of what to do. 

“It’s going to be okay; we will figure something out,” Theo whispered. 

“We did,” Nolan said softly. 

“What?” Theo looked up at them as he sat down with Liam at his side. 

“I overheard a hunter at school; there’s video footage of Scott’s death. The hunters had something set up we missed. He’s showing someone it for money at Sinema tonight.” 

“So, we just have to get it,” Theo stared at him, “easy.”

“Not so fast,” Mason sighed, “he’s armed, and we watched him leave the school grounds four hunters were with him. Also, how do we get him to show the video before leaving.” 

Theo looked at him, “we have to fake that someone is paying to watch the video.”

“They know all of us,” Corey stared at him. 

“But, there’s one person that they might not know where they stand,” Theo glanced at Nolan.

“Everyone knows I’m a traitor,” Nolan shook his head. 

“What if you’re the inside man for Monroe’s hunters on our side, this kid is dumb. He’s selling views to a video that could easily get himself killed. You fake that you want to see the video; I’ll fake a message from Monroe on your phone that gives you validity.” 

“It’s too dangerous; Nolan could get hurt,” Liam finally looked up. 

“We are all going, Little Wolf.”

“Is that safe?” Mason asked. 

“We can handle ourselves,” Theo stated, “if things get risk, you two go invisible. Liam and I will rescue Nolan.” 

“I think we should do it,” Nolan spoke up.

“You don’t have to,” Liam stared at him, face still streaked with tears. 

“I’m doing it.”

“Okay, so we have four hours to get ready,” Theo said.

“Dress as you belong there,” Mason added in.

“This is crazy,” Corey smiled, “but we can do it.”

“You guys don’t have to do this for me.”

“Who said anything about that?” Theo smirked. 

“I can get arrested.”

“For what being innocent?” 

“Okay,” Liam said quietly, “thank you.”

“We have to protect our alpha,” Mason smiled. 

“I guess I do have a pack after all,” Liam finally sat up a little straighter.

“Of course, you do.”


	10. Nothing is Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: canon violence

Mason and Corey left to go get ready, while Theo, Liam, and Nolan just stayed there. Theo programmed a fake message line between Nolan and Monroe and told him exactly what to do. He made Liam lie down, so he didn’t pass out again. 

“This is our one chance,” Theo sighed.

“I know,” Nolan nodded.

“I don’t like it,” Liam finally walked down the stairs. 

“We will be okay.”

“I’m worried,” Liam admitted, “I’m not letting anyone else get hurt because of me.”

“You won’t,” Theo assured him as Mason and Corey pulled in. 

“Let’s do this,” Nolan smiled as Theo grabbed Liam’s hand pulling him out. 

“Last time, I was at Sinema; I was saving you,” Theo smirked. 

“Actually, Hayden to use me,” Liam glared at him, “then you planned on killing me.”

“I didn’t though,” Theo smiled, “I don’t know if I would have either.” 

“Theo, that was your whole plan.”

“You know there was one person; I saved twice even before my purgatory revolution. If he would have let me in his pack, I wouldn’t have killed him.”

“Really?” Liam stared at him, unsure of what Theo then would have done.

Theo nodded, “you had my eyes ever since Stiles and you followed me into the woods. Remember, I followed Mason and you in the school.”

“In wolf form,” Mason looked at him in the review mirror, “you helped Liam explain everything to me by accident.” 

“I guess, maybe you did like me,” Liam said lightly.

“I’ve always liked you, Liam,” Theo began to kiss him. 

“You realize I’m in the back seat with you, right?” Nolan looked over. 

“I don’t think they care,” Corey laughed at the hunter.

“Well, I care,” Nolan sighed as they finally pulled in. 

“Okay, remember we are just random gay men at the club,” Mason looked back. 

“I’m not gay,” Nolan stated.

“That’s a conversation for another time, Nolan,” Theo laughed as everyone joined. 

“What?” Nolan stared at them in confusion. 

“Nothing,” Liam smirked as he opened the door. 

"Have you ever been attracted to a girl?" Theo smirked.

"Ah, no," Nolan blushed. 

"And you never had any attraction towards Liam?" 

"Theo!" Mason glared at him as the chimera smirked and shut up. 

By the time, they go through the line in everything. The club was packed; they had no clue how they were going to be able to find the kid at this rate. 

“We can’t just stand here,” Theo stared at them, “we look too suspicious.”

“Then, we split up,” Mason nodded, “Corey, can I have this dance?” 

Corey smirked, grabbing his hand as they disappeared into the crowd. 

“Liam?” Theo smiled.

“I don’t feel like it,” Liam said softly, shaking from anxiety. 

“Come on,” Theo gently grabbed his hand as they disappeared on the dance floor. 

Nolan looked through the crowd when he spotted him, multiple drinks in, he was leaning by the door waiting for his client. He sighed and texted in the group; he was going in. 

“I can do this,” Nolan muttered to himself, “this is for Liam.”

He walked over to the man, taking in Theo’s words, act normal. 

“Hey, would you ah like to dance?”

“I didn’t know you swung this way,” the kid smirked, “but I mean you are hot.”

Nolan had to do everything in his power not to run, his heart was beating out of his chest. He quickly grabbed the boy’s hand and pulled him into the crowd. He danced alongside him for a few minutes until he finally leaned in. 

“Cash right?” Nolan whispered.

“It’s you that wants to see it,” the hunter laughed, “as if I would fall for that.”

Nolan gulped, but then looked at him, “oh, what little do you know, Monroe asked me to find it for her. I’m her personal little spy.” He held out his phone, “if you let me watch it; I won’t tell her who had it. If not, you won’t make it until morning. You think you have control of your four hunter friends in here; they only listen to Monroe, and I’m second in command.”

“You, Holloway?”

“Surprise,” Nolan smirked, pulling out a small pocketknife, “I’m also pretty good with using one of these.” 

“Fine, follow me,” the boy said in a shaky tone. 

Nolan felt slightly relieved; he seemed actually scared of him. 

Theo was holding Liam tight to him, “Nolan just went back.”

“Do you think he fell for it?”

“I think,” Theo looked over his shoulder, “Nolan even pulled out a knife.”

“Impressive,” Liam shrugged, “Theo, we have incoming.”

“How many?”

“Two, both in brown leather jackets, one on the left, one on the right.” 

“Tell me when,” Theo muttered. 

Mason and Corey hovered towards the backend of the club. They watched for anyone suspicious, and Corey spotted the other two hunters sitting at the bar. 

“They have guns in their coat pockets.”

“Have they saw us?”

“Yes,” Corey said softly, “grab my hand.”

Mason nodded as they disappeared into the shadows. 

Nolan followed the boy back to a room. 

“Here,” he opened the video. Nolan’s eyes instantly became glued to the screen. It was exactly as Liam told it.

Scott took out a hunter, headed towards Liam. He could tell only Scott could see them until they knocked off their suit. Liam got hit in the leg, then there was a gunshot. Scott suddenly collapsed after taking out a hunter enough for Liam to see him. Liam took a final punch, knocking them out then he ran to the alpha’s side. Nolan couldn’t make out their conversation, but it was clear Scott was dying. Liam was trying to save him, but there was no saving him. Scott looked completely dead before Liam even slit his throat. Nolan watched his friend struggle in the move. He sobbed and cried. Liam didn’t want to do it; he had no other choice. It was clear. Liam was innocent.

Nolan suddenly got knocked out of his trance on the video by gunshots from outside the room. 

“You know, Nolan, I thought you would be smart enough, not to bring a knife to a gunfight,” the boy smirked, holding up a pistol. 

Nolan dodged the first bullet as the boy struggled to reload the gun. Nolan managed to knock the clip out of his hand, but the boy was a lot bigger than him. He was tackled to the ground as the boy tried to get Nolan’s knife out of his pocket. Nolan felt blood gushing from his side where the hunter raked his own knife across it, trying to get it from his pocket. 

“Now,” Liam said firmly, instantly punching the hunter beside him. 

Theo was on top of the other one quickly as he struggled to hold his gun. He took a rouge shot, shooting a hole in the ceiling. Everyone screamed as Liam and Theo began to fight. 

Corey and Mason easily took out one of the hunters unexpectantly right as he stood up once he heard his partner shoot. The other one started to point in the empty space trying to hit them. Corey grabbed the gun off the hunter before he could shoot and threw it to Mason. The human pointed at the man’s leg and shot. He cried out in pain as Corey managed to knock him out. 

Liam had the one hunter pinned as Theo knocked him out. The other hunter Liam had punched first tried to get up, but Liam saw and slid the gun out of his reach before dropping a knockout hit on him. 

“Nolan!” Liam screamed as he heard another gunshot. They ran towards the room Nolan had disappeared in where the boy had a knife raised over Nolan. Liam roared making the boy freeze enough for Liam to jump on top of him. Theo quickly got Nolan off the ground as Liam fought him off. The boy managed to stab his shoulder, but Liam was a lot stronger pushing him against the wall. They heard another gunshot as one of the hunters managed to get up to save his partner; Liam turned towards the sound of the bullet, just enough to accidentally let the boy go. Corey and Mason ran in as all the hunters left. Theo was stopping Nolan’s side from bleeding as they all just stared at each other in silence.

“We lost it,” Liam muttered. 

“No, we didn’t,” Nolan muttered in pain. He held up the boy’s phone, “I grabbed it as he was trying to find the knife. We need to go to the sheriff’s station now.”

“No, we need to go to the hospital first,” Liam looked at him, “you’re hurt.”

“I’m fine,” Nolan looked at him.

“Come on, we need to get out of here,” Theo helped him to his feet as Liam grabbed his other arm. 

They quickly went to Mason’s car. 

“Where to?” 

“Sheriff’s Station,” Theo answered. 

“Nolan, how is it?” Corey looked back.

“It’s okay; we can get it checked out afterward.”

“Mason, go to the hospital,” Liam growled. 

“No,” Theo stared at him, “I texted Parrish; he’s working. He’s a trained medic from the military; he can stitch it.” 

Nolan nodded as Liam began to take some of his pain. 

“Careful,” Theo looked over at his boyfriend. Liam wasn’t letting go of the hunter’s arm. The chimera watched his eyes flutter, “Liam!” 

“I’m going to help,” Liam growled, eyes flashing red.


	11. Sides Form

Mason pulled into the sheriff’s station quickly; Parrish met them in the parking lot, instantly taking Nolan. The other four went straight into Stilinski’s office. 

“Evidence,” Theo stated as he dropped the phone on the Sheriff’s desk. The Sheriff looked up; he looked like he had been crying too. 

“What are you guys just are having fun?” Noah glared at their outfits, “is this no big deal for you? Killing your alpha, your friend, you’re okay with this?”

Liam began to tear up. 

“It wasn’t his choice,” Mason stood up for him, “watch the video.” 

“Where did you get this from?”

“We got it from a hunter,” Theo glared at the sheriff, “they had footage of Scott’s entire death; it proves Liam’s innocence.”

“You beat it off a hunter,” Noah glared at them, “yes, we just got calls of your little incident at Sinema.”

“Hey, we got evidence that proves Liam is innocent,” Theo snarled. 

“And you expect me to trust you, Theo Raeken, key manipulator, one of Monroe’s hunter, Nolan, who used to be loyal to Monroe, the one whose eyes prove they killed Scott, and his best friends who would do anything to defend him. This is not real footage. I know you guys could have set this up. Also, Theo, you seemed pretty willing to put Nolan in danger to save your boyfriend.”

“Don’t put them in this,” Liam growled, “I killed him, but I didn’t have a choice.” 

“Liam, I want to believe you son, but your eyes right now aren’t yellow.”

Theo glanced over at Liam’s eyes glowing a bright red. 

“You want me to explain to Melissa who has been absolutely unable to do anything other than mourn her dead son that you killed. That I’m letting you off because of a poor-quality video on an iPhone that you used violence to get.”

Liam stared at the man; Theo and Mason were ready to grab him before he attacked the Sheriff. Liam broke; his eyes returned to blue as he began to cry. He collapsed on the ground. Theo leaned down to grab him in his arms as he glared at the man. 

“That looks guilty to me,” Noah nodded.

Parrish and Nolan walked in the door after Parrish managed to stitch the wound. 

“8 AM, Liam, we will be there to put you in handcuffs.”

“I thought you believed in justice,” Mason turned on the man.

“I do, Mason, the justice of my son’s best friend is also my job. I have let murder after murder go in this town, but this one I can’t let go.”

“Your judgment seems impaired,” Theo growled as he picked Liam up, “let’s go, we’ll get a lawyer.” 

They lumbered back to Mason’s car as Liam was sobbing. Nolan was still weak on his feet. Theo was furious. Mason and Corey were in shock. 

“You didn’t even watch it,” Parrish glared at the Sheriff.

“I know what I’m going to see, Liam slashing his claws across Scott’s throat.”

“Fine, if you don’t see that there are two sides to every story, and everyone deserves a gesture of benefit of the doubt. I’m not working for someone like that anymore,” Parrish stared at him, slamming his badge on his desk.

“You are really going to side with a group of teenagers that all have blood on their hands,” Noah stared at him.

“Yes, because I had faith in Scott, and I trust his judgment. This is what he would have wanted; Liam taking his place. He would have left someone to be the protector of Beacon Hills.”

“I think Liam was corrupted by a power-hungry chimera,” the Sheriff sneered. 

“Fine, be that way; I’m not going to let you arrest him tomorrow.”

“You’re not a deputy anymore.”

“No, but I’m still a hellhound,” Parrish stated, storming out of the station. 

They pulled in front of Liam’s house, no one said a word. They were all angry, frustrated, and scared. 

“Liam, we aren’t going to let them take you,” Theo rubbed his hair.

“I can’t let anyone else get hurt because of me.”

“This is our choice, and someone gave me a choice once. He said we’re both getting caught. You can do it while you’re running; I’m going down fighting. I’m going to fight for you.”

“Me too,” Corey nodded. 

“I’m not letting anyone falsely accuse my best friend,” Mason smiled slightly. 

“It’s time I saved your life,” Nolan nodded. 

Liam looked at them, hoping they would just let him go, but they weren’t leaving his side. He decided he was going to be the alpha, “okay, then let’s fight.”

Theo smiled as they began to head into the house, suddenly a car pulled up.

“Parrish?” Nolan looked over.

“Well, we are fighting right?” the hellhound smiled. 

“Where’s your badge?” Theo stared at him.

“Stuck in Stilinski’s desk,” Parrish smirked, “he is going to send some fighters tomorrow though.”

“I figured it was coming to this,” Theo sighed.

“Well, we better get some rest,” Parrish nodded.

Theo looked at Liam sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Mason and Corey were sleeping in Liam’s parents' room, while Nolan stayed in the guest bedroom which was basically his at this point. Parrish was on the couch right by the door before Theo walked up the stairs he could see the ex-deputy have his hand on his pistol before falling asleep. They were all just waiting. It had come to this. Everyone knew who was going to come to pick Liam up. They created a civil war, lines were drawn, and it wasn’t looking great at least they had some firepower now. 

“Theo, we don’t have to do this,” Liam looked up, tears glistening in his eyes. 

“We are,” Theo sat down, rubbing his hand, “you don’t deserve this.”

“I might,” Liam shrugged. 

“No, you don’t.” 

“I love you,” Liam stared at him. 

“I love you too,” Theo smiled, kissing him once again.


	12. Claws Out

Theo had one of the worst nightmares of his life. He was standing in the middle of the road in front of Liam’s house; it felt real way too real. He looked around when he saw the first set of bodies. Parrish and Peter lying inches apart, silver wounds coming out of each of their foreheads like they hadn’t even known they should have dodged. Argent and Nolan were collapsed a few feet apart, both having pistols in their hands, gaping holes in their chests. He looked back towards the street; he saw the Sheriff’s car then realized Noah was lying at the driver’s door while Melissa was climbing out of the passenger seat. None of them have seen Melissa since Scott died; Theo was even more confused about why she was there. He followed a trail of blood to the side of the house where Lydia and Corey were lying. He cringed; Lydia’s mouth was opening as if she had been screaming while Corey was lying at her feet, bullet wounds in both of their bodies. He followed towards the back of the house, where Stiles and Mason were in a pile. Theo sighed as he could feel the tears in his eyes. He finally saw him and broke. Derek was lying there, claws still extended, but his chest was unmoving. Liam right beside him in a puddle of his own blood, dead as dead could be. Theo collapsed to the ground in sadness, trying to tell himself it was just a dream. He finally looked over at the last pairing, of course, it had to be him. He walked over; Malia was lying near him, blood dripping out of her forehead. Theo looked at himself; then, he realized the worse thing. He was still breathing. Out of everyone, he was alive. Theo didn’t want to be alive if this was what he had to live with. He suddenly woke up by Liam shaking him awake. 

“What?” he rolled over staring at his boyfriend. 

“You’re crying,” Liam stared at him, “I thought you were having a panic attack; your heart is racing. You’re sweating and shaking; I had to wake you up.”

“Sorry, nightmare.”

“Of what? Tara?”

Theo stared at him; he hated lying to him, but he had to, “yes.”

“I’m sorry,” Liam kissed his forehead. 

“Why are you awake?” Theo looked at the alpha.

“I haven’t slept,” Liam shrugged, “I can’t.”

“Liam, you need to sleep.” 

“I don’t care, anymore.”

“I care,” Theo smiled. 

“I know; you do, but this isn’t worth my life.”

“I would do anything for your life.”

“You don’t need to.”

“Little Wolf, I will.”

Liam just sighed and kissed him again, “guess we better get ready.”

Theo glanced at his phone, 6:00, 2 hours they had 2 hours left.

They threw on clothes and walked downstairs. Parrish was already up with Nolan drinking coffee. Theo grabbed himself a cup as Liam just sat down on the couch, ignoring them. Everyone sat there in silence until Mason and Corey came down a few minutes later. 

“We try talking first,” Liam finally stood up.

“If they don’t listen, we fight,” Parrish stared at him. 

“Or you could just let them take me,” Liam sighed. 

“No, we aren’t,” Nolan smiled.

“You guys are insane,” Liam muttered. 

“No, we will protect the innocent and our alpha,” Mason added on. 

“I’m not-“ Liam looked around at them, “well at least I have a pretty decent pack.”

They sat there waiting for 8 to approach like it was the end of the world; it basically was. Theo tried to push back the thoughts of his dream. It was a dream. He wasn’t a banshee; nothing he has ever dreamed had come true before, but this just felt real. 

Liam heard it first, his alpha hearing was better than everyone’s at this point. Stiles’s jeep. 

Theo pushed him down on the couch as Parrish stood up first. They all heard the second car, Argent’s SUV. 

“You don’t look like deputies,” Parrish walked out first, followed by Theo, Mason, and Corey. They told Liam to stay inside with Nolan, but of course, the alpha didn’t listen and shortly followed them out. 

“Neither do you,” Stiles stated. 

Theo looked at all of them; you could see the grief without supernatural senses. You could also see the anger rising. 

“Well, let’s just say I wasn’t working for a man who wouldn’t even have faith in pure evidence.”

“My father didn’t have evidence.”

“Oh, didn’t he tell you, Stiles; we had video proof of Liam’s innocence, and your daddy wouldn’t watch it,” Theo sneered. 

“Shut up,” Malia growled at him. 

“My dad would never do that,” Stiles snapped back, “he knew it was fake.”

“Stiles, how would we make a fake video?” Mason added on logically. 

“Your Liam’s best friend,” Derek suggested, “tell me you wouldn’t do anything to protect him.”

“I-I”

“Mason, you’re willing to stand up against a horde of supernatural beings for him,” Argent finally spoke.

“You really think this is justice, Argent,” Parrish stared at the man. 

“We just want to arrest him; he gets a clean trial. His eyes are red; he killed his own alpha. I would say that might be justifiable.” 

“What happened to “we protect those who protect us?” Nolan spoke up as the man helped him learn some new skills after he turned on their side. 

“Nolan, Liam killed one of his best friends, locking him up might protect a lot of people. What if he loses control of you; do you think you could hold him back?”

“Lydia, you know this isn’t right,” Mason tried with the banshee.

“I wish it wasn’t, but I had a vision when I passed out in the Sheriff’s Station that day, and it was Liam killing Scott. It’s what happened.” 

“Peter, you care enough to fight us?” Theo stared at the werewolf. 

“No, but I also don’t want to be killed by your little hoard at some point. Liam took down a true alpha; I’m not messing with that. Plus remember, Scott was my beta first.” 

“You killed my best friend,” Stiles muttered, having enough, “you deserve this Liam.”

Liam hadn’t said a word this whole time, just looked solemn, fighting back tears. 

“Maybe, I should-“

“No, you aren’t taking him,” Theo shoved Liam back.

“We weren’t asking,” Derek flashed his claws. 

“Neither were we,” Theo followed in a similar suit. 

“You really think a bunch of hopeless teenagers, less experienced than any of us. Is going to be able to take us?” Peter laughed, “look at yourselves, an alpha drowning in his own guilt, a smart sidekick that’s just a downgrade from Stiles, a hunter that can’t pull a trigger, a boy who can just disappear, and a failed science experiment.” 

“And a hellhound,” Parrish growled, erupting in flames, charging at the man. 

Malia growled next, running towards Theo as the fight began. 

Sheriff Stilinski was sitting at his desk, debating everything. He stared at the phone sitting on his desk, where Theo left it last night. He hoped he was doing the right thing, but Scott was his son. He wasn’t letting this get slid under the table. Theo was right his judgment was skewed, but Liam’s eyes were red. He was guilty there’s no denying he killed Scott. Suddenly, the door swung open to his office. 

“Melissa?” Noah looked up, at the woman clearly still crying over her son’s unexpected death. 

“You didn’t send them yet; did you?”

“I did a few minutes ago; it will be over soon.”

“Noah, you got to get them back.”

“Melissa, that boy killed your son.”

“No this was Scott’s choice. I know him; I knew my son. This is what he would want. Liam wouldn’t kill him by mistake. I know he’s tried to before, but Liam’s been at my house enough to know he’s changed. Theo as well, I work with him; I don’t think he would lay a claw on anyone unless he was protecting Liam. I heard you had video evidence; Parrish called me last night. At first, I didn’t know what to do, but then I had a dream about him, and Scott told me this was what he asked for.” 

“Melissa, we don’t need to watch the video,” he looked at her breaking down in tears. 

“Play it,” she nodded, “it’s okay.”

Noah sighed and opened the phone. He saw it all; Scott's sacrifice. Then, Liam’s despair. The beta tried everything to save the alpha. There was no saving him; he watched the life leave Scott’s eyes. Liam struggling but finally taking the last of his power.

“He is innocent,” the Sheriff looked up at the nurse. 

“I knew would be.”

“We have to go stop them,” he grabbed his keys as Melissa and he ran out of the station.


	13. Alpha's Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: canon violence

“Come on, Parrish, is that all you got?” Peter growled as the hellhound threw him in the street. His eyes flashed blue as he attacked the hellhound again. 

“Malia, I don’t want to hurt you,” Theo said through gritted teeth as he shoved the werecoyote off of him. 

“You really think you can hurt me?” Malia growled, slashing at Theo’s chest. 

“Liam, run!” Nolan turned to him as he pulled out his crossbow.

“I’m not running,” Liam stated as his eyes flashed red. 

“No, you’re not,” Derek growled, jumping towards the alpha as Liam shoved him to the ground. 

“Nolan, you don’t want to do this,” Chris stared at him as the boy pointed his crossbow at Derek. 

“What, save my innocent friend?” 

“He’s not innocent,” Argent said slightly, pulling out a pistol, “I’m not going to kill you, but I will stop you.”

“Lydia, scream,” Stiles yelled at his girlfriend. 

The banshee began to wail as she suddenly felt something tug her hair to the ground. Corey appeared as Lydia went to kick him. 

“Stiles stop this,” Mason stared at the other human.

“If you knew what was good for you, you would back away,” Stiles glared at him, “your best friend killed my best friend.”

“You don’t know the whole story.”

“I don’t need to,” Stiles went to punch the boy when Mason blocked his shot. 

“Okay,” Mason nodded, “let’s do this.” He shoved Stiles out of the way as the boy got back up ready to fight. 

It was a mess; everyone was everywhere. Peter was healing burns as fast as Parrish was healing claw marks. Nolan and Argent were at a weird standoff, not letting the other one help anyone else. Theo was doing everything in his power not to let Malia kill him. Mason and Stiles were trying to keep the other one from getting to Liam. Lydia was attempting to take out Corey who would just vanish before she could land any hit on him. 

“Liam just come with us; I don’t want to hurt you,” Derek growled at him. 

“I can’t,” Liam threw a punch as the werewolf shoved him to the ground, “out of anyone don’t you think this is exactly what we shouldn’t be doing.”

“Liam, you killed Scott,” Derek pinned him to the ground. The alpha wormed his way out. 

“I had no choice!” Liam knocked him to the ground, his IED was activated. He wrapped his hand around the werewolf’s throat, “you guys think I’m a killer well maybe I should be.” 

“Liam!” Theo saw him for a split second before Malia was on top of him again. 

Liam turned his head towards Theo, his anchor, his eyes returned to blue for a second, “But, I’m not a killer, Derek.” The alpha dropped the older werewolf.

Derek stared at him from the ground unsure of what to do. Theo finally threw Malia off him enough to stand up when he heard the Sheriff’s car pull him. Three gunshots were shot-making everyone stop for a minute. They all turned seeing the Sheriff shooting his gun in the air. Melissa right beside him. Theo's mind raced to his dream. It was happening; everything was happening. It was just a dream; dreams don't have to come true.

“Derek, look out!” Liam jumped over the werewolf on top of the air. 

Theo saw Liam struggling with what appeared like nothing when he realized what was happening. The hunters were here, and only Liam could see them. Suddenly, Liam growled as he shoved the invisible figure to the ground. The alpha saw a strange remote on the hunter's belt; something told him to hit it. It was almost as if Scott was telling him too, so he did. 

Liam deactivated their suits and saved their lives. Theo spun as all the hunters became visible. They were surrounded as the hunters began to fire. 

It was chaos. 

Malia grabbed the hunter nearest to them and began shoving them to the ground. Theo finished them off as Malia growled in a weird way to say thank you before they went off to join the fight. 

Parrish grabbed the hunter nearest him as the hunter struggled to escape from the flames; the deputy threw him into the hunter who had his gun pointed at Peter. Peter shrugged before beginning to attack another hunter. 

Mason and Stiles turned and ducked as bullets began coming at them. Sheriff Stilinski kneeled beside them, handing them both a gun. They nodded as they guarded Melissa. 

Lydia screamed, taking two hunters out, but more pointed their guns at her. Corey grabbed her hand, making her invisible.

“Thank you,” she stared at the chameleon.

“I didn't do that for you to stop screaming!”

Lydia nodded as she released a wail.

Nolan and Argent turned from a standoff to back to back. 

“Nolan, remember to shoot to take out of the fight. Your arrows are best planted in the body.”

“Yes,” Nolan pointed his bow, taking out a hunter. 

Liam was fighting a hunter after being shot in the shoulder; Derek growled throwing a punch beside him. 

“You fight well, kid,” Derek nodded. 

Liam stared at him, "I'm not fighting for you; I'm fighting to keep people alive. It's what Scott wanted." He ran off to fight another hunter. 

Derek was taken off guard by a hunter after being shot in the leg. He was wrestling the man on the ground unaware of where Liam went. 

They heard sirens in the distance as the Sheriff called for backup. The hunters who could stand began to run as the police cars pulled in. 

Parrish extinguished himself as Peter stood there nodding at the hellhound. Argent grabbed Nolan as his side reopened during the fight to get it to stop bleeding. Melissa saw them and ran over to help. Derek pulled Malia off the ground as they looked at each other unsure of what to do now. Lydia hugged Corey for a second before the chameleon slid away to get to Mason. 

“Liam!” Theo called out finally free. 

“Liam, you have to wake up,” Mason already found him, trying to shake him awake. 

“What happened?” Theo rushed to his side. He stared at his boyfriend; eyes closed. He was alive, but barely. 

“He saved me,” Stiles finally spoke up, “he stepped in front of a hunter aiming at me; he shot at him. I would be dead right now if he didn’t step in the way.”


	14. Eyes Opened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: talks of self-harm

“Here, you have to burn wolfsbane out, right?,” the Sheriff came over with a lighter. 

Theo ripped it out of his hands and burned it out, refusing to look at the man.

Argent and Melissa got Nolan to stop bleeding as they ran over to help with Liam.

“Theo, we need to take him to the hospital; he’s not letting these close. He’s losing too much blood and not healing,” Melissa told the chimera calmly.

“He’s not going to heal at all,” Theo looked up at her, tears in his eyes, “he’s blaming himself for everything.”

“Hey, we are going to make sure he is okay,” Melissa assured him. 

Theo picked up his limp body and got into his truck with Melissa, Mason, Corey, and Nolan followed. 

“Do you need-“ Stiles asked.

“No, we don’t need anything else from you,” Theo growled as he slammed the door.

Parrish stared at them all, standing there unsure of what to do now. 

“Happy now?” the hellhound muttered. 

“Parrish, I watched the video, and I should have trusted them. You were right,” Sheriff Stilinski stared at him. 

“Too late now,” the hellhound muttered, “you went after innocent kids.” 

“I know, and I won’t again,” Noah handed him his badge. 

Parrish ripped it out of his hand, “I don’t forgive you, yet, but by taking this position back I am going to make sure you don’t do it again.” 

“I know you won’t,” the Sheriff smiled slightly as the hellhound went to make sure Liam was okay.

“Hey,” Argent climbed into the passenger seat.

“What were you doing today?” Parrish stared at him. 

“Doing what I thought was right; I was wrong. I realize that now, but I treated Scott like my son.”

“I know,” Parrish sighed only agreeing to let him ride with him since Melissa was already at the hospital.

Stiles sat down on the edge of the sidewalk as Lydia wrapped her arm around his shoulder. The boy began to cry. 

“I messed up, Scott,” Stiles muttered.

“We all did,” Lydia whispered. 

Sheriff Stilinski sat down beside his son to comfort him. 

Malia, Derek, and Peter stood there looking at one another. 

“We could go see if they are okay,” Derek finally spoke up.

“Do you really think they want us there?” Malia stared at him. 

“Probably not,” Derek shrugged, "but let’s go.”

They all slowly got up and climbed into their cars to head towards the hospital. 

Melissa rushed into the hospital with Theo carrying Liam, the rest of the puppy pack following right behind him. The woman didn’t hesitate in getting them in a room. 

“Theo, I need you to hold him down,” she stared at the chimera. 

He nodded as she injected him with some pain medicine and muscle relaxers. 

“We are going to need to do stitches then I think he’s going to need a blood transfusion.”

“He’s a werewolf,” Theo looked up at her. 

“Who’s not healing, I’m not losing anyone else!” Melissa said tears streaming down her face.

Theo took a look at her for a second, almost forgetting everything she was doing for them right now after her son was dead. She really was the best. Liam killed her son; everyone knew now it wasn’t his choice, but he still did it. She was here saving his life. 

“Theo,” Melissa said calmly, “hold him down.”

“Sorry,” Theo shook his head, returning to Liam. 

“How is he?” Parrish walked in seeing Mason, Corey, and Nolan waiting in the hallway. 

“Melissa just took Theo in with her,” Mason shrugged, “she said he would be fine.”

They all turned as Argent walked towards the door. 

“Now, I know I’m one of the last people you want to see right now.”

“Yes, you are,” Nolan looked up feeling betrayed. 

“I’m sorry,” the man stared at them, “just remember we forgave you too.” 

Nolan sighed, “don’t remind me.”

“I just want to make sure he’s okay, and I care about Melissa,” the man sat down not saying another word.

Nolan began to wince at his side a few minutes later.

“Nolan, you need to get that checked out,” Argent looked over. 

“I can’t,” Nolan rolled his eyes.

“Come on,” Argent helped him on his feet as he went to talk to a doctor. 

Mason made eye contact with the one man he wished he hadn’t. Dr.Geyer stared at him for a moment and instantly walked away. 

“So, he’s okay?” Theo looked at her.

“He will be; he just needs the rest of that blood. We will keep on the IV, and then he just needs to rest a lot of it. He looks like he hasn’t slept since-“ Melissa looked up at the chimera about ready to break into tears. 

“I’m sorry, Melissa,” Theo went over to hug the nurse. 

“Thank you,” she murmured as she hugged the one person she never would expect to. Theo Raeken, the manipulative chimera, that killed her son at one point, but she knew he changed. She saw it since Liam, and he were fighting beside one another at the hospital. She watched him take Gabe’s pain, take bullets for Liam, and save the then beta’s life. She watched him grow; he helped with the hunters, in the hospital, he’s changed. 

“I know this was what he wanted,” she nodded letting go of the boy. 

“His dying wish,” Theo nodded, “I know it doesn’t matter now, but I should have never done what I did to him. He was the best person I knew; he was the true alpha.”

“I know, Theo,” she gave a small smile, “how about you go tell the other ones he’s fine before they freak out, and I’ll watch over him.”

“Okay,” Theo reluctantly let go of Liam’s hand. He was walking towards the waiting room when he heard arguing. 

“Get out,” Mason was at a standoff with Derek. 

“Mason, we just want to make sure he is okay.”

“Oh really? An hour ago, you were about ready to kill him,” Corey glared at Derek, Malia, and Peter. 

Theo almost laughed at the chameleon; he was impressed Corey wasn’t one to fight back with his words. He saw Stiles and Lydia hovering down the hallway. 

“We weren’t going to kill him; we were just going to take him with any means possible,” Peter added on.

“Oh, shut up!” Parrish glared at him. 

“What we are trying to say,” Lydia finally stepped in between them, “is that we came to apologize and to make sure Liam was okay.”

“He’s fine, thanks for asking, now would you mind taking a step out the door,” Theo stared at them. 

“Theo, we just want to-“ Stiles started. 

“We don’t need anything from you,” Theo retorted.

“We forgave you!” Malia growled. 

“Liam was the one who brought me back; Liam was the only one who had faith in me. Then, you want to know who trusted me with his beta, Scott. Weird, the same two people that you didn’t have trust in. You never forgave me which is fine. I can’t say I deserved to be forgiven, but neither do you,” Theo snarled. 

Malia flashed her claws, but Peter grabbed them, “not here.” She looked up at her father and nodded. 

“Theo, Mason, Corey, listen,” Lydia looked at them. 

“We need time, Lydia,” Mason looked at her, “and we follow Liam now.”

“Be that way then,” Derek nodded.

The three Hales walked out first as Lydia and Stiles stared at them. 

“Is this what Scott would want?” Stiles made eye contact with Theo.

“You didn’t believe what he wanted before this now did you?”

“Sometimes Scott was wrong,” Stiles stared at him, “he was wrong about you.”

Theo glared at the human; he was right. Everyone knew he manipulated the two best friends against each other. The pang of guilt hit him like usual. Stiles lost his best friend, and now the pack was shattered. There was a part of him that wanted to forgive him, but this wasn’t his decision. It was Liam’s, and they were going to need time. 

“He was, but you can be wrong too,” Theo muttered, not looking up. He didn’t want to look at the tears in Stiles’s eyes; Liam made him soft. He didn’t hate it, but sometimes he wished he didn’t feel guilty for everything he had done. He did feel guilty, more than anyone would ever know, but Liam was the one who saved him from that. 

Corey hugged Mason as he began to cry; Theo just sat down beside Parrish, not saying a word. 

“Are you okay?” the hellhound glanced over at the chimera. He saw him fighting back tears in his eyes.

“Liam’s okay that’s all that matters,” Theo nodded. 

“You know you deserved to be forgiven right?”

“Shouldn’t they be forgiven then too?” 

“Theo, no one forgave you overnight, and you don’t have to forgive them right away either,” Jordan spoke calmly.

“I guess I worked to redeem myself; didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did,” Parrish smiled, “and they will too, hopefully, but you don’t have to forgive them just because that’s what you think you should do. People deserved to be forgiven, but they have to earn it.”

“I guess you’re right,” the chimera nodded, “eventually, I think we can forgive them.”

“Eventually.”

Nolan and Argent walked out with an actually stitched side and some pain medications. Argent walked away, knowing exactly what they were thinking. 

“Are you okay?” Theo looked over at the hunter.

“Yes, it’s good now,” Nolan nodded, “is Liam okay?”

“He will be,” Theo smiled at the anxious boy.

“Theo.”

Theo looked up as a soft voice called his name; he looked up to see Dr.Geyer staring at him. 

“You didn’t believe your own son,” Mason jumped up before Theo had time to mutter a word. 

“I know; I just talked to Melissa,” Dr.Geyer had tears in his eyes, “and I don’t know why I did. Why we did. It was the worse decision I’ve ever made in my entire life.”

“You know; he looks up to you more than anyone else! You know what he’s been through, and you do that to him. Abandon him? Lost your faith in him? You know where his IED came from in the first place,” Mason was angry. 

Theo was taken aback, never had he saw Mason angry. He also never heard about Liam’s past; Liam never mentioned it. It was weird; Theo was more open to Liam about his past than he was with him. 

“Mason, I know I’m a bad father,” Dr.Geyer nodded, “but I just need to know he’s in good hands. Is he okay?”

“No, he’s not okay!” Theo finally stood up as Mason sat down. “Almost everyone he trusted didn’t believe him. He’s grieving the death of one of his best friends. He is killing himself over this. He’s drowning in guilt; he shouldn’t even have.”

“I know, Theo, we need to make this up to him, but you’re going to have to forgive us.”

“Eventually,” Theo glared at him.

“Is he-“ Dr.Geyer paused and looked over at Mason. 

“Hurting himself?” Mason stared at him, “yes, he’s not letting himself heal.”

“I can’t believe; we did this to him.”

Theo sighed unsure of what to do. 

“Theo look at me; his mother and I do not want Liam to forgive us just because we apologized. We want to deserve his forgiveness, and I think slowly would be better. We will stay away for a little bit, but I want to talk to him when he wakes up. You have to take care of him; you have to make sure he is okay, and he doesn’t do anything.” 

“I will,” Theo nodded, the words Dr.Geyer told him ages ago after Liam had an IED episode at dinner ran through his head. “When kids get angry, they either hurt themselves or others.” They were worried Liam was going to hurt himself, and they should be. Theo thought about his self-destructive tendencies; he would be there for him.

The man walked away calmly as Theo and Mason took a look at one another.

“Sorry, I just get-“

“Protective over your best friend?” Theo laughed. 

“We’ve always had each other; I just can’t believe I was on the edge about not believing him.”

“I think everyone just needed to have their eyes opened,” Theo nodded.


	15. Rest and Refresh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!TW: self-harm, talks of childhood abuse

Melissa came out a few minutes later, “I think he probably is going to wake up soon if you guys want to come back.”

Theo nodded, “thank you.”

The four younger boys got up while Parrish decided to stay out to be security for them. Theo sighed and pulled up a chair beside Liam. He gripped his hand, taking some pain before he felt his own handshake. He looked at him, sleeping peacefully. He shouldn’t have to deal with this, but here they were fighting with his own pack. His hands coated in the blood that he never should have been forced to shed. Theo stared at him, the alpha with anger issues, just a kid who got thrown into something by fate. The only person he ever loved, now he was going to do everything to make sure he knew just how many people he actually has saved. 

Corey and Mason sat on the windowsill, staring at their friend lying in the bed. Mason’s lifetime best friend, the one person who he knew he could always count on. He sighed, and there he was almost not being for him when he most needed it. He shuttered thinking about talking to Liam’s step-dad. He couldn’t imagine what Liam was feeling now, now he was going to be there for him more than ever. Corey stared at Theo and Liam. He didn’t trust many people, but Liam was one person he knew he could trust, never should he had doubted him. Ever since they set aside their differences for Mason. He’s been one of his best friends, always there for him, now it was his turn to repay him. 

Nolan took a seat against the wall, eyes half-closed, but mind racing. Liam was the reason he turned away from Monroe. He watched him do everything to protect his friends while not killing anyone. He forgave Nolan quicker than he should of; he knew that. Then, he wanted him to still be co-captains with him after everything he did to him. Liam didn’t just forgive him though he gave him a new life. Nolan had nothing before he sided with them. Liam gave him friends, something worth fighting for, even a family. This pack was more of a family than he ever had. Liam gave him a chance to do something good, now he was going to do everything to save him. 

They sat there for about a half-hour until Liam finally showed a slight sign of consciousness. Theo was nodding off when he felt a light grip on his hand. He quickly looked at the alpha, when he saw his eyes slowly opening. Corey and Mason looked up while Nolan opened his eyes as well. Liam stared at Theo, his blue eyes meeting the chimera’s. 

“Hey, Little Wolf,” Theo said softly. 

“What happened?”

“You decided to make another idiot sacrificial move,” Theo smirked, rubbing his hand.

“I feel that,” Liam nodded, wincing in pain. 

Theo smiled and reached over to take some pain until Liam relaxed once again. 

“Is everyone else okay?”

“Yes,” Theo assured him. 

“Liam, everyone wanted to make sure you were okay, but we decided that you needed time, and it was your decision who you wanted to see,” Mason stared at him. 

“Do they think I still did it?”

“No,” Nolan nodded, “Melissa forced Stilinkski to watch the video. They know you are innocent.”

“Is it bad that I’m not ready to see them yet?” Liam looked up.

“No, I think that is how you should be feeling,” Theo kept holding his hand, “Liam, they weren’t willing to believe you killed Scott because you had no other choice.” 

“I feel like I should forgive them.”

“Hey, look at me, eventually they can regain your trust, but don’t force it. They should earn it back.” 

“Like you did?”

“Right, did you trust me when you brought me back?”

“I barely trusted you even after you saved me with the ghost riders.” 

“Exactly,” Theo nodded, “you don’t have to accept an apology as a free pass for complete forgiveness.” 

“Okay,” Liam nodded as he tried to let the guilt not get to him. 

“Hey,” Melissa slowly opened the door coming in, “I heard voices. How are you feeling?” 

“Good,” Liam nodded, looking at the woman, “thank you for everything.”

“You’re welcome,” Melissa smiled, fighting back tears, “you meant a lot to Scott, and I am going to make sure I take care of you.” 

“Melissa, I’m sorry,” Liam broke into tears now as the woman held him for a few moments. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” she let go of him, going back to check his vitals. 

“Can I go home?” 

“How about you stay one night? Parrish hasn’t left the outside of the door, and your friends can stay. We just want to make sure everything is okay with you.” 

“I guess I can.” 

“You don’t like hospitals, do you? I figured with your father-“ Melissa stopped her sentence. 

“I just don’t like being a patient at hospitals,” Liam nodded. 

Theo watched his head bow slightly as if he was remembering something. 

“Can you do one night?”

Liam nodded. 

“Hey about the rest of you go get something to eat while I talk to Liam for a moment,” Melissa stared at them.

They all got the hint as the nurse handed them meal vouchers. 

Liam stared at Theo as the chimera eventually let go of his hand. 

“Li, we’ll be back in twenty minutes,” Theo promised. 

“Okay,” Liam nodded as he walked out the door. 

“I’m sorry, Liam; I think your step-father will come around.”

“I thought out of anyone my own parents would believe me.”

“Claws,” Melissa looked at him sternly as Liam began to dig into his own palms again, “they will come around Liam, but look at me. You need to let yourself heal, and you need to stop blaming yourself.” 

“It should have been me,” Liam looked up at her, “he would be better to handle everything.”

Melissa stared at him unsure of what to say. The broken boy in front of her just said it should have been him instead of her own son that died. What could she tell him? 

“Everything happens for a reason, and it was Scott’s time to go.” 

“What if it wasn’t?”

“Liam, stop doing this to yourself,” Melissa reached over and grabbed his hands before his claws could wreak more havoc across his arms. 

“Maybe my dad was right; I just ruin everything.” 

Melissa stared at him, remembering him six years earlier, a twelve-year-old boy. She never mentioned it to Scott or anyone, but she knew Liam long before any of them. They were a few rooms over; she was doing his evaluation. It was ingrained in her memory; it was too close to what she was worried would happen with Scott and Rafael. 

“I just ruin everything,” a much younger Liam looked up at the nurse. 

“Liam, right?”

The boy nodded. 

“You can’t control what your dad did to you, but just know what he did was wrong, very wrong. He is getting arrested because of what he did, not you. You also don’t deserve to do this to yourself,” she stared at the boy. 

She was checking out the child in front of her black eye, bruises under his shirt, and worse of all red lines running down his arms. His mother brought him in after she had no choice after he passed out in the bathroom with a shard of glass in his hand. She was forced to tell the medical staff everything. 

“You don’t get it!” Liam screamed at her. His IED was barely even explored at that point in his life. 

“Okay, I’m just going to get the doctor,” the woman stood up, not wanting to face the child’s wrath.

“Dr. Geyer, he’s very emotional right now,” Melissa walked out to the man talking to the boy’s mother. 

“He gets like that; he even gets into fights at school sometimes,” the woman nodded, “especially after his dad-“

“Punches him,” Melissa stared at the woman, “your son has been abused for years.”

“Nurse McCall,” Dr.Geyer glared at her.

“I was scared of him or what he would do to Liam if I said anything,” the woman began to cry, “you’re a mother too; I thought it was safer for him. He threatened to kill him if I said a word.”

“I’m sorry,” Melissa walked away never really knowing what happened to Liam. 

Three years later, one school transfer, one IED diagnosis, a new father, and a lot of lacrosse experience, Liam was thrown back into her life after Scott accidentally decided to snap his ankle.

“Liam, your dad wasn’t right,” Melissa sat down on the edge of the bed, “you saved a lot of people today, and you will save a lot more if you take care of yourself. A lot of people love you, and they care for you. You know that right?”

Liam nodded, “they would be fine without me too.”

“I don’t think they would. You have a pack to take care of now,” the nurse smiled.

“I’m not Scott.”

“No, you’re not, and no one expects you to be. You are Liam Dunbar, and you should lead like yourself, not like Scott.” 

“I think I can do that,” Liam sighed. 

“I know you can,” Melissa smiled, gripping his hand before standing up as they heard a knock on the door. 

It slowly opened as Dr.Geyer walked in. 

“Dad,” Liam looked up. Melissa watched as the alpha dug his claws back in his palms. 

“Liam, I know I have a lot of apologizing to do, and I’m sorry, but I know I can’t make it up to you by just saying that. I never should have doubted you.”

“Okay,” Liam muttered not saying a word, “I need time.”

“Take all the time you need,” Dr.Geyer stared at him, “I love you, Liam, and your mom loves you. She almost came in, but I told her not to come yet.”

“I love you too,” Liam answered shortly.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Liam, please don’t-“

“I said I’m fine!” Liam shouted at him, eyes flashing red.

“David, I think you need to leave Liam alone,” Melissa stated firmly.

The man nodded, “please call us if you need us.”

Liam nodded as he was trying to shift back, “I won’t!” 

“Liam,” Melissa stared at him, “you can’t shift right now.” 

The nurse watched as he tried to stop, but he managed to already rip his IV out. Theo, Mason, Corey, and Nolan walked in just in time as Liam was about ready to jump out of the bed.   
“Liam!” Theo went to grab him. Liam’s red eyes met the chimera’s as Theo grabbed both of his wrists. “Hey, you are safe, I am here, and you are okay.” 

Liam tried to pull his hands out of Theo’s, but the chimera held even tighter as Liam’s began to relax. His eyes returned to blue, before collapsing into Theo’s arms. 

“Melissa, he blacked out,” Theo looked at her with concern. 

“Here let me-“ Dr.Geyer tried to help.

“I think you’ve done plenty,” Theo growled. 

“David, please leave,” the nurse stared at him. He nodded and walked out. 

“He’s just exhausted,” Melissa sighed, reinserting an IV.  
“Are these new?” Theo asked her about the claw marks on his arms and hands.

The woman nodded.

Liam woke up in a panic a few minutes later, “I’m sorry!”

“Liam, it’s okay you didn’t do anything,” Theo spoke calmly.

“I didn’t hurt anyone?”

“Of course not.” 

Liam took in a breath and looked around the room. Mason and Corey were curled up on the small bench by the window. Melissa must have brought them some blankets. Nolan was sitting in the chair near the end of the bed, looking half asleep already. Theo managed to climb into bed with him, sitting beside him letting the alpha put his weight on him. 

“Okay,” Liam nodded. 

“How about you try to get some sleep?” Theo stared at him. 

Liam nodded, leaning his head on the chimera’s shoulder. Theo watched as his eyes fluttered, but remained open. He watched Mason pass out on top of the chameleon, soon Corey was asleep leaning on the wall. Liam barely calmed down before Nolan was asleep again, blanket so tight around him, curling up to make himself as small as possible. Liam eventually gave in to his exhaustion; Theo heard his heart rate slow into slumber. The chimera finally closed his eyes, hoping Liam would have a restless night. 

Theo woke up to the sound of someone panicking. He figured it was going to be Liam, but the boy was waking up with him still wrapped in his arms. 

“Nolan!” Liam yelled at him, waking the boy up. 

Nolan opened his eyes slowly and breathed finally, “sorry, um, I must have just-“

“Having a nightmare?” Theo sat up. 

Nolan nodded, “hunters.”

“Some of them are still out there,” Liam looked at Theo.

“And we will get them, eventually,” Theo stared at him. 

Corey and Mason were awake with their voices. Theo noticed it was already light out. Melissa walked in a few moments later to check on them. 

“Do you ever go home?” Mason asked her.

“Barely,” she laughed. 

“Maybe, you should go home, Melissa,” Theo stared at her as he stood up. 

“Chris is picking me up in a half-hour,” Melissa smiled at him. 

“Can I go home?” Liam asked her before she could even finish checking his vitals. 

“Yes, Liam,” she rolled her eyes, “with some conditions.”

Liam looked like he was pouting; Theo laughed, receiving a glare from the alpha. 

“First, you need to rest, no school for the next of the week, no chasing hunters, no shifting, second, you need to take care of yourself, you need to sleep, eat, and talk to someone before you do this,” Melissa pointed to his hands, “third, you need to forgive yourself. Can you do that, or do I need to strap you down here?”

“I can do it,” Liam muttered. 

“I’ll make sure he does it,” Theo smirked. 

“Also, this applies to all of you,” Melissa looked at the other four boys, “I already got you excused from school. I don’t want you guys being alone.” 

“Yes, Melissa,” Mason answered with Corey nodding. 

“I think we can handle that,” Theo answered. 

Nolan just nodded as Melissa walked over to him, “Nolan, can I check out your side?”  
The boy nodded as Theo began helping Liam up. 

“Are you okay?” she looked at him.

Nolan nodded. 

“You’re shaking pretty bad.” 

“Nightmare,” Nolan muttered. 

“I think you especially need some sleep.”

“Thanks, Melissa,” Nolan nodded. 

The woman hugged him as Nolan relaxed. His own mother hasn’t hugged him in who knows how long; it was nice to have someone show some concern about him. 

They walked out, fascinated that Parrish was still sitting out there. 

“Have you been here this whole time?” Liam looked at him. 

“Security,” Parrish shrugged, “feeling better?”

“A lot,” Liam smiled, “thank you.”

“No problem, I think I’m going to head home, but if you guys need anything, you know you can call me.”

“Thank you, Parrish,” Theo nodded. 

Argent was sitting by the entrance waiting for Melissa to get off her shift when he saw them walking out.

“Everyone okay?” he asked them. 

“Yes,” Liam looked at the man, “thanks.”

“Liam, please be careful, all of you.”

“Well at least you won’t be hunting us again,” Liam snapped. 

“No, I won’t, but there are still hunters out there.”

“I know,” Liam glared at him. 

“I’ll let you know if we have any updates.”

“Okay,” Theo nodded, pulling Liam away from the man. 

They walked out towards Theo’s truck when they noticed two familiar figures standing beside it with one less than thrilled werewolf still in the car. 

“What are you doing here?” Theo glared at Derek and Malia. 

“You know I was asking myself the same question,” Peter called out from Derek’s Camaro. 

“Shut up!” Malia and Liam said in unison.

“To make sure you are okay, and to make sure you are safe,” Derek looked at Liam.

“We are fine, thanks to the fact we aren’t being accused of false murder,” Mason finally spoke, seeing Liam’s claws extending. 

“Okay, where are you guys staying?”

“Why does it matter to you?” Corey added on, gripping his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Because we owe it to Liam,” Malia growled. 

“My house,” Liam rolled his eyes, “so, now you think by being our babysitters you can just forget you tried to arrest me yesterday?”

“The hunters will come for you Liam, and you can hold them off better with all of us,” Derek looked at the alpha. 

“We don’t need you,” Liam snapped.

“Fine,” Derek nodded. 

“You still killed him, accident or not,” Malia growled. 

Theo’s claws flashed this time, “say that again.”

“Malia,” Peter got out and pulled her into the car. 

“As much as I enjoy a fight, you realize she lost her mate,” Peter stared at them. 

“Her what?” Nolan asked. 

“Boyfriend,” Peter shook his head, “sorry, remember we are half-wolf.” 

Nolan just nodded before shying away.   
“She still doesn’t need to act like that,” Theo glared at him.

“Don’t act all perfect, Theo. We all know our hands aren’t clean.”

“I take credit for my actions at least,” Theo growled. 

“Hey, stop it,” Derek glared at his uncle. 

“This was your idea to come,” Peter stared at him. 

Theo didn’t even notice; Liam’s hand escape his grasp until Peter was pinned on the ground. 

“You say one more word to my pack, and I’ll make sure you don’t say anything else,” Liam growled before releasing the werewolf.

“Scott was right making you the alpha,” Peter laughed sitting up, “you’re good at this kid.”

“I know you don’t trust us,” Derek looked at Liam, “but if you need us, call us.”

Liam nodded, still shocked at his actions. 

The Hale’s drove away as the puppy pack climbed into Theo’s truck. 

“Nice job,” Theo looked over. 

“Anyone can threaten Peter,” Liam laughed.

“No, keeping in control,” Theo nodded, “and protecting me.”

“Are you my mate?” Liam looked at him with question.

“We all can hear you!” Nolan glared at them as Theo just smirked and pulled out.


	16. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: self-harm, mentions of past child abuse

Theo basically carried Liam upstairs as they locked themselves in their room for the rest of the morning. Corey and Mason went home, while Nolan decided he was just living there for the time being. 

Theo was lying in bed just listening to Liam try to sleep. His mind was racing just with everything that had happened. A week ago, Scott was alive, and there was not any part of him that thought Liam would be in the situation he was in now. He also realized how much more corrupted his ideas last year were. He remembered telling Stiles about the pack he wanted. 

“Unfortunately, it doesn’t include Scott.”

Theo almost laughed out loud, if only Scott was here now. His pack was shattered into fragments. Imagine, if he would have succeeded in killing Scott; he would either be packless or dead. He’s not sure who would have killed him first, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Derek, even Liam would have tried. Scott managed to reform them after Theo turned them against each other; would Liam be able to do it now? He glanced over at Liam, tossing and turning. He looked weak, but Theo knew better. He was the alpha as much as he didn’t want to be. He needed his pack, and they needed him. A pack, that was all Theo ever wanted, and now he had one. He didn’t even care if the pack was scattered, broken, it was nothing compared to the fact that he had people he cared about. He came for a pack and got something even better in return, someone he loved. It might have been Liam’s idiotic move bringing him back from the Skinwalker’s prison that brought them together, but it was his heart that kept them together. 

Theo listened to Liam’s heart began to race. He was thrashing around in his sleep in a panic. The chimera watched him have nightmares before, but this one was different. It was pure terror. Liam had tears streaming down his face, his claws dug into his palms again. 

“Please, stop,” Liam whimpered in his sleep, “I didn’t mean to do it.”

“Hey, Liam,” Theo tried shaking him awake. 

“Please, let me go,” Liam cried.

“Liam, it’s me, Theo, it’s just a dream, you’re safe,” Theo said gently. 

Liam finally opened his eyes, staring at the chimera.

“Are you okay?” 

Liam shook his head, “sorry.”

“What happened?” Theo stared at him. 

“Hunters,” Liam tried to brush it off. 

“Liam, you weren’t dreaming about hunters.”

Liam sighed, knowing Theo could read through his lies better than anyone. 

“Mason said something to your dad at the hospital earlier; is it about that?” 

“About my IED?”

Theo nodded, “Melissa knows too, doesn’t she?” 

“I wasn’t hiding it from you. I just don’t like talking about it.” 

“Liam, it’s fine. I haven’t told you half the stuff the Dread Doctors had me do. I’m just concerned because of this,” Theo grabbed his hand lightly, indicating the blood, “you do this to punish yourself.” 

“It keeps me grounded when I get angry-“

“You either hurt someone or yourself,” Theo finished his sentence, “you cope with pain because someone told you that was what you deserved. You hurt yourself because-“

“I deserve it,” Liam looked up at him, “it was my dad, my birth father.” 

“I figured,” Theo nodded, “look at me. You didn’t deserve that, and this isn’t going to make anything better. Liam, you are one of the most selfless people I know, and I don’t want you to keep hurting yourself.” 

“Theo, I need to until I make this right. This is what I have always done.” 

“You can control yourself in other ways that don't involve driving yourself to the ground. You are going to get yourself killed, and I’m not letting you,” Theo stated.

“This has nothing to do with you; you are the only reason I am alive right now.”

“I don’t think you are doing this because of me, and I don’t want you to feel even more guilty, but seeing you hurting yourself feels like someone is stabbing me too.” 

Liam stared at the chimera who had tears in his eyes. Theo barely ever broke, but he was finding it hard to hold himself together. 

“I’m sorry,” Liam whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Theo pulled him into his embrace, “you know you can talk things out with me instead of doing this, anytime, anywhere. I can handle you when you are angry, and I’m not afraid of you hurting me because I know you would never do it on purpose.”

“That’s because you are my anchor.”

“And you are mine,” Theo smiled, “you’ve saved me more than once.”

“You have saved me too.” 

“I guess that’s what we will always do.”

“Always,” Theo smirked, “let’s get you cleaned up.”

Theo drug Liam into the shower with him. They walked down awhile later to get something to eat and check on Nolan.  
“Hey,” Nolan looked up from a book he found somewhere, “are you feeling okay?”

“A lot better now,” Liam smiled, “how’s your side?”

“Good,” Nolan nodded. Theo stared at the boy; you could smell the anxiety radiating off him. 

“What’s going on with you?” the chimera finally asked. 

“Just hunters,” Nolan shrugged, “I’m not like you guys; I’m scared.” 

“I think we all are,” Liam sat down across from him, “but we have each other’s backs.”

“Always,” Nolan nodded. 

“Nolan, do you ever have to go home?” Theo asked. 

“I can if you want me to,” he said in a shaky breath.

“No, I was just wondering,” Theo shrugged. 

“I just don’t like being alone.” 

“Well, you aren’t anymore,” Liam smiled. 

Theo stood up and started cooking dinner while Liam and Nolan sat there thinking. 

“Liam, do you think we can ever get rid of the hunters? 

“I don’t know if we can get rid of them, but I think we can stop them from thinking they can take us.”

“I would like to go to college, peacefully.” 

“I guess; I would too,” Liam nodded. Everything seemed useless at this point. He didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life if he even survived to graduation. Honestly, all he wanted to do was drive away with Theo and never return. Nothing was stopping them at this point. He could care less about graduating. They could handle themselves, maybe he would even offer to take Nolan with them. 

“You two are depressing,” Theo rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, like you are an optimist,” Liam growled. 

“I’m a realist; there’s a difference,” Theo smirked. 

They just finished eating when there was a knock at the door. 

“Wait,” Theo stopped Liam from getting it. 

“I don’t think the hunters would just knock.”

“It could be a trap,” Nolan suggested. 

“I think we are fine,” Liam went to the door, despite Theo’s protests. 

“Lydia?” Liam opened the door. 

“Hi,” the banshee looked up, “I’m alone.” 

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Theo rolled his eyes. 

“At the Sheriff’s Station, I wanted to talk.” 

“I’m listening,” Liam stated. 

“Alone.”

“If you can’t say it in front of Theo and Nolan, I’m not listening,” Liam crossed his arms. 

“Fine,” Lydia rolled her eyes, “Liam, I’m sorry.” 

“Okay, it’s fine,” Liam shrugged, “you saw a vision I killed Scott which I did. I understand; I just need time.” 

“I know, Liam. We should have trusted you, all of us, but we are your pack. We need you, and you need us.”

“I have a pack,” Liam snapped, “and I didn’t say any of you were in it.”

“One mistake, and you decide to push us away. We didn’t kick you out when you tried to kill Scott. Remember, your boyfriend manipulated the entire pack and turned us against each other. He pretty much did kill Scott, almost killed the Sheriff, did kill Tracy and Josh, would have killed you, turned Scott against his best friend, and put me in a catatonic state, but you forgave him.” 

“That’s enough,” Theo growled, “I know what I did was evil. I would take it back if I could, but I can’t. Don’t blame Liam on that.” 

“I’m not, Theo; I’m just saying we’ve all made mistakes, and we all deserve a second chance.” 

“Lydia, I am eventually going to forgive you! I will give you all a second chance!” Liam said his eyes flashing red. 

“Liam,” Theo stated as the alpha’s eyes returned to blue as soon as he heard the chimera's voice. 

“I’m sorry can you just give me time?” Liam said almost in tears. 

“Liam, I want to I really do, but we don’t have time.”

“What are you saying?” Theo looked up at the banshee. 

“I had another vision, not all my visions come true if we stop them before they are supposed to happen.”

“What was it?” Liam growled. 

“Another death,” Lydia said almost whispering.

“Who?”

Lydia sighed.

“Lydia, who!”

“Theo,” Lydia looked up at the chimera. 

He stared at her; he wasn’t sure if he was in shock or just dread at this point.

“You’re lying,” Liam stared at her.

“Liam, she’s not lying,” Theo shook his head, “did you tell anyone else?”

“No, just you three,” Lydia looked up, “like I said we might be able to stop it from coming true.”

“How?” Liam basically jumped at her. 

“Together,” she looked at him, “you two tried to leave Beacon Hills and were ambushed.” 

Liam backed off, realizing it was his original plan. He was going to ask Theo tonight if he wanted to just leave.

“Okay, so we need to figure out a way to destroy those suits, get the hunters out of Beacon Hills, and end their crusades,” Liam’s mind was racing.

“And arrest Monroe,” Nolan added in.

“Or just kill her?” Theo shrugged. 

“Theo!” Liam and Lydia said synchronously “What I thought with Scott being dead; we were stopping that rule,” Theo smirked. 

“No, we don’t kill,” Liam stared at him. 

“Okay, alpha,” Theo smiled. 

“How do I know if I can trust you?” Liam looked back at the banshee. 

“I could have left you leave,” Lydia stared at him, “nothing made me tell you.”

“I guess, you are right,” Liam muttered, “how can I trust the rest of them?”

“I don’t know Liam; that’s not my decision. I understand, and you should take your time. We should all earn back your trust,” Lydia nodded, “but right now, I think you need your pack.”

“Do you guys have a plan?” Liam stared at her. 

“Partially, but we couldn’t finish it.”

“Why?”

“We didn’t have an alpha.”

“I’m doing this to save Theo,” Liam stared at her. 

“That’s the only reason you should be.”

“Tomorrow morning, Sheriff’s Station,” Liam stated boldly, “one wrong move, and I’ll figure it out myself. I’m not forgiving you, but I will fight with you. I may have been the beta, but I’m now the alpha. I might not have a banshee, a werecoyote, her morally gray werewolf of a father, an evolved werewolf, an Argent, or even a Stiles, but I have a pack just as strong. I have a chimera with more skills than you could imagine, a hunter with perfect aim, my best friend who is the smartest and most loyal person I know, a chameleon with a connection to the supernatural world that no one else has, and a hellhound.” 

Lydia smiled, “you sound like Scott. I think you are going to be a good alpha.” 

“Thanks, Lydia,” Liam said softly a tinge of sadness in his voice. 

Lydia looked up at the younger boy and wrapped him in her arms. Liam tried so hard not to cry, but he couldn’t hold it back any longer. 

“I miss him,” Liam murmured. 

“I do too,” Lydia said solemnly, “but he wanted you to do this, and he knew what it was like to lose the love of his life. You can stop this; I have faith in you. I will never doubt you again.”

She broke away, “goodnight.”

“Night, Lydia,” Theo waved. 

Nolan nodded, while Liam stood there, “thank you.”

The banshee nodded before walking out the door.


	17. Trust Me

Liam turned and looked at Theo, fear pulling at his heart, “this can’t happen.”

“Come here,” Theo wrapped him in his arms as the alpha cried into his chest, “Liam, you heard Lydia, not all her predictions come true.”

“Most do,” Liam muttered. 

“Are you going to let me die?”

“No.”

“Then, I am not going to die,” Theo smiled. 

“How-“ Liam was beginning to hyperventilate.

“Because I trust you, more than anyone else.”

“I don’t know, what if I can’t-“

“Liam, hey you aren’t going to let this happen,” Nolan stepped in, “We won’t.”

Liam just nodded and walked upstairs. 

“I don’t like this,” Nolan stared at the chimera.

“Me either, I had a dream everyone died except me what if it was supposed to be the other way around.”

“Theo, you can’t die; Liam needs you. I-I need you; you are one of my only friends.” 

“Oh, we are friends now?” Theo smirked, “I know, and I’m not planning on leaving any of you.”

“Okay,” Nolan nodded as Theo went to follow Liam. 

Liam was lying in bed, covers pulled over his head. Theo could smell the reminiscence of tears and blood.

“Hey, Little Wolf,” Theo laid down beside him. 

Liam rolled over, not saying a word, but just curling up into his side. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Theo whispered, rubbing his back until hopefully, he fell asleep. 

Theo woke up in darkness; there was nothing, no Tara, no hospital, no dead bodies, nothing. He stood up noticing his clothes were the same as he fell asleep in. The chimera called out; there was no answer. He began to walk into the darkness for what felt what was forever until he saw something, a flicker, just a small enough light to catch his eyes. He turned towards it until it flashed again, bright red. His eyes opened to Liam’s room. He glanced over the alpha was still asleep, lightly whimpering, but not crying as he did during his usual nightmares.

“6:00,” Theo read off his phone. They agreed to meet at the station at 8, two hours until he had to face the pack again. He didn’t know what to think still. They betrayed Liam, but also he was not the one who should be talking about betrayal. He didn’t know if Lydia told anyone else about her vision after she left their house, but if she did they probably laughed. Malia has wanted him dead for a long time, Stiles would rather have him dead, Derek could care less about him, Lydia didn’t seem like she necessarily wanted him gone, but she probably wouldn’t care either way, and Peter only cared about himself. The only reason any of them would save his life would be to regain Liam’s trust. He was their puppy and always would be. They also knew that Theo was Liam’s anchor, and it would break the alpha if he died. The chimera shuttered thinking about it; what would Liam do if he was gone. Nolan, Mason, and Corey would be the only ones who might be able to save him. Theo didn’t know if he would go violent, hurt himself, or just disappear. 

“Morning,” Liam muttered, knocking Theo out of his thoughts. 

Theo leaned down and kissed him for a moment as the boy sat up. 

“We do not have to go if you don’t want to,” Theo stated.

“It might be our only chance of saving you.”

“But I know you need time.”

“I don’t care anymore; you know I’ll do anything for you.”

“What did I do to deserve you?” Theo laughed. 

“Nothing,” Liam smirked, “you used me.”

“Then, you decided to bring me back, so who’s fault is that?”

“You sacrificed yourself for me.”

“The best decision I’ve ever made.”

“Being the bait was kind of generic.”

“Oh, really?” Theo laughed, “what did you want me to kneel down and propose?” 

“I would have shattered your nose.”

“You have done that many times.” 

“I can do it again if you want me to.”

“I thought you were trying to save me.”

“I am, but what would we be if I didn’t punch you once in a while.”

“A normal relationship?”

“We will never be that.”

“And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Theo wrapped him in his arms as their lips locked for a while longer before they heard a knock on their front door. 

“Who is that?” Theo groaned. 

Nolan soon knocked on the bedroom door, “Mason and Corey are here.”

“If it was anyone else, I swear I would have-“

“Theo.”

“Come on, one kill give me one.”

“No,” Liam smiled. 

They got dressed and headed downstairs to meet up with their other three pack members. 

“So, we are really doing this?” Mason asked. 

“Apparently,” Theo shrugged. 

“Are you sure this is the only option?” Corey questioned. 

“Unless, you two have a better idea,” Liam sighed. 

They both shook their heads. 

“Well, let’s get this over with.”

They pulled into the Sheriff’s station a few minutes later; everyone else was already there. The Sheriff was sitting at his desk; Stiles leaning up against the wall behind him, Lydia at his side. Parrish was hovering by the door, while Derek and Chris were leaning up against the window. Peter and Malia were the farthest away almost hiding in the corner. 

“Good morning to you too,” Liam rolled his eyes. 

Theo glanced at him, just enough to make his heart rate return to normal. 

“This is what we know,” Argent started as the five boys took a seat, “the hunters are located in the woods right near the preserve. It’s private land, and the owner is unknown, They won’t be expecting us if we come on their territory. We ambush them.”

“What if they are expecting us?” Nolan asked, timidly.

“Then, we fight,” Derek stared at him, “no matter what we have to do this now.”

“What are we going to do when we get there?” Theo looked up. 

“Knock them out, find Monroe, and don’t get killed,” Liam answered for him. 

“Right,” the Sheriff nodded, “try not to kill; I will a team available for arresting them after you all clear them out of hiding.”

“I’ll make sure no one escapes,” Parrish nodded. 

“I’ll join the hellhound,” Peter added in.

“I think Nolan should stay out with you two,” Liam suggested, “you might need someone who can hit from a distance.”

“Smart,” Argent nodded, “what else?”

“I think Mason, Corey, and I should go first,” Liam added on, “I’ll catch them off guard, and Mason and Corey can figure out how to turn off their invisibility tech. Uh, Derek, Malia, Argent, and Theo next, and Stiles and Lydia should be first defense as soon as they come outside. Lydia and Stiles can take them out before they runoff.” 

“You are getting good at this,” Argent nodded, “here take these.”

“What are they?”

“Smoke bombs, they will help distract the hunters.” 

“What if this doesn’t stop them?” Peter finally asked. 

“The hunters may not stop, but if we arrest Monroe it might weaken their fight,” Stiles stood up, “I have been following them at the FBI; it seems like most of them worship her. If we take out their leader, I think the rest of them will fall or at least crumble. I think this is going to work. This is what Scott would have wanted us to do, fight together. We are doing this in the honor of him and to protect everyone.” The boy stared at Theo, “everyone. We also need to relearn how to trust each other.”

“And rebuild a pack,” Liam stated, “If you want to be in, you have to prove that you would die for your pack. I’m not Scott, and I won’t ever be. I will fight for what I think is right, and I don’t back down.” 

“Let’s go then,” Stiles nodded. 

Liam climbed into Theo’s passenger seat as Mason, Corey, and Nolan followed him into the backseat. 

“That was a horrible plan,” Liam looked to be on the verge of tears. 

“Risky, not bad,” Theo shrugged.

“What if Lydia’s vision comes true?” 

“Then, I love you.”

“No, I’m not saying it.”

“Okay, then, so I’ll die without ever knowing,” Theo smirked. 

“Stop it!” Liam's eyes glowed red, “you’re not dying.”

“Liam,” Theo dropped his usually cocky attitude, “I don’t know what is going to happen, but I’m serious I love you. If something happens, you will be fine. You’re Liam Dunbar, you are an alpha, and the strongest person I know.”

“I don’t know if I can lose anyone else, especially you. I love you.”

Theo just looked over and gave him a small smile. He grabbed his hand as Liam gripped so tight; the chimera assumed it was going to bruise.


	18. Fighting Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violence, talks of blood, shooting, injuries, bullet wounds

They parked at the edge of the preserve, pulling in beside Roscoe and Argent’s car. 

“Last chance to back out,” Argent looked at them. 

“No one else is dying,” Liam stated firmly, “let’s go.”   
The group entered the woods, claws out, guns raised. Parrish, Peter, and Nolan stopped about a quarter-mile away from where Argent claimed their cabin was located. 

“Are you sure I should stay back?” Nolan asked the alpha. 

“Just hide behind a tree or something and if you see hunters, shoot. You can do this.” 

Nolan nodded.

Parrish and Peter were already hiding out of sight, ready to catch anyone running. 

The rest of the group continued to move forward until the cabin was in view. 

“Cabin in the woods, generic,” Stiles muttered. 

“Ready?” Corey looked at Liam.

“As I will ever be,” the boy glanced at Theo. The chimera leaned down and kissed him before the chameleon grabbed his hand. No one commented on it like usual; they all knew if Lydia’s prediction came true that would be their last kiss. 

Everyone watched as the trio vanished in plain sight. Derek, Malia, and Theo all were standing with their claws extended, yellow and blue eyes flashing. Lydia was standing with Stiles behind a tree, ready to fight, Stiles with a small gun ready. Argent was leaning insight, a hunting rifle sitting on his shoulder, he was going to make sure no one got killed. 

They approached the door, expecting some form of security. Liam looked around for traps, but it was too late by the time Mason noticed the heat sensors. An alarm started blaring as Liam heard multiple heartbeats. 

Liam let go over Corey and growled as the first hunter broke through the door, completely hidden with their suit, only Liam could see them. He quickly jumped on them as the rest of the hunters ran out towards the alpha. Gunshots rang as bullets began to fly. Liam felt many hit him, but he didn’t care he was going to win. Mason and Corey snuck in, trying to find something to deactivate the suits. Argent stood up and started shooting around Liam, unsure of what he was aiming at. He didn’t care he wasn’t letting Liam get killed. 

Mason and Corey walked down the stairs of the average looking cabin and were shocked. The cabin appeared to connect to the tunnels. It looked like the hunters had an entire underground system. They quickly hid in a closet as more hunters ran past them to join the fight. Mason looked up, gently letting go of Corey’s hand as he saw a weird wiring system.

“This has to be it,” Mason looked at his boyfriend.

“What if it’s not?” Corey asked, “what if it destroys something or sets off a trap?”

Mason sighed, looking at the broadcasting system hung on the wall. The box had around a hundred green lights, could they be for each individual suit? He was smart; he could do this. He also needed to save his best friend. 

“I can’t wait any longer,” Theo went to stand up.

Derek pulled him down, “you can’t fight an enemy blind.”

“Liam is going to die,” Theo growled. 

“I’m with Theo for once,” Malia stood up.

“Okay, let’s fight,” Derek growled as the three of them ran towards where Argent was shooting, and Liam was fighting what looked like nothing. 

“Do you trust me?” Mason looked at Corey.

“More than anyone,” Corey nodded, “do it, you are the one who always figures everything out.”

Mason pressed the switch into an off position as all the lights turned orange. 

Malia, Derek, and Theo were about to attack when suddenly all the hunters came into vision. The chimera jumped on top of one first as Malia quickly began fighting beside him. Derek stopped a hunter from shooting at Argent as they all continued to fight. 

“Something doesn’t feel right,” Parrish looked over at Nolan and Peter. 

“What do you mean?” Peter stared at him. 

“I just don’t feel like Monroe would leave this place unguarded.”

Suddenly, they heard multiple cars pull in as hunters began to pour out. Parrish erupted in flames, while Peter unleashed his claws. Nolan pulled up his bow as the gunshots began to fire. The hunter just saw Monroe in the chaos. Some of the hunters got past them running towards the cabin. The other group was about ready to be attacked by both sides. 

Stiles and Lydia were standing there, hearing gunshots from both directions as they saw the first hunter break into the clearing. Lydia wailed, taking two out as Stiles began to shoot back. 

Mason and Corey came out to chaos; it worked, but there were hunters everywhere. Lydia and Stiles were trying to hold back the squad coming from the other direction, but still more hunters were coming. Lydia’s screams were never-ending as she also guarded the two of them. Derek and Argent were fighting basically back to back, hunters lying all around them. Argent was bleeding from a shot in the leg, and Derek has so much blood on him it was hard to tell if it was his or the hunters. Theo managed to get to Liam, both of them looked exhausted. Liam’s rage was on-going as he knocked out hunters left and right. Theo was making sure no one touched the alpha, but they were going to be overwhelmed soon. Malia was holding her own, but was getting shot at left and right. Bullet wounds raked across her body, but she continued to fight, not backing down. Mason and Corey began taking hunters down invisible, trying to protect their friends. 

Parrish was taking out hunters left and right as bullets were shot into him. His flame was still going, but it was going to burn out if the hunters didn’t stop coming. Peter was surrounded by hunters, fighting fang and claw to stay standing. Nolan was shooting left and right, already taking a shot in his shoulder. Monroe was aiming for him as the boy was shooting back. She shot him in the midsection as the boy fell to the ground. Parrish and Peter were getting overwhelmed themselves as they tried to fight towards the hunter. 

“Oh, Nolan, sure you picked the right side?” Monroe smirked above him as he was gasping at the wound in his stomach, “let me show you what we do to traitors.” She pointed her gun at his head when suddenly a gunshot rang out, and Monroe fell over from a shot to her back. Nolan sat up in shock as he heard sirens. The sheriff and the other deputies began firing at the hunters, saving Parrish and Peter. Nolan stared at the woman who shot Monroe. Melissa rushed over to him, wrapping her jacket around his wound.

“I didn’t know you could shoot a gun,” Nolan said in a rushed breath.

“Me either,” the nurse smiled, “keep your eyes open, I’m going to get you out of here.”

Nolan nodded struggling to stay awake as Melissa helped him to his feet. 

Monroe looked up at them as they rushed past her. She was bleeding out and screaming in pain. 

“You killed my son, this what you deserve,” Melissa whispered in her ear before she continued to lead the boy away from the fight.

Lydia and Stiles were about ready to be overtaken. The banshee was exhausted as she collapsed in Stiles’s arms. Suddenly, the Sheriff and a few deputies emerged from the woods shooting at the hunters coming towards the couple. Lydia opened her eyes barely as Stiles picked her up. The Sheriff ran over as the rest of the deputies went to help the other seven. 

“Is she okay?” Noah stared at his son, “are you okay?”

“I think she’s just worn out; I just got grazed by a bullet on my side,” Stiles nodded, “you saved us.”

“You were doing pretty good on your own,” the man smiled at his son as they both tried to keep Lydia up. 

Malia, Derek, Argent, Theo, Liam, Mason, and Corey were surrounded. Corey was collapsed in Mason’s arm taking a shot in the chest. Liam was barely standing, but the alpha wasn’t stopping taking out hunters and letting more bullets enter his body than he has ever taken before. Malia and Derek were guarding Argent whose leg was buckling under him. The cousins fought in sync, rapid, but surely beginning to wear out. 

The deputies emerged with Peter who managed to get back to them. The fight was beginning to turn in their direction.


	19. The Bite is A Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, injuries, violence, gun violence

Parrish watched as the other deputies began to arrest the hunters on the ground. He extinguished his flame as he walked over to Monroe lying where Melissa shot her. Nolan and the nurse made it out and were halfway to the hospital already. 

The woman was trying to inch away, her legs unmoving by the shot that hit her spine. 

“You,” she looked up at the hellhound. 

“Tamora Monroe, you are under arrest for murder, illegal weapon possession, and I’m sure I can find about one hundred other charges,” Parrish picked her up. 

“Just kill me,” the hunter winced in pain. 

“We aren’t killers, we aren’t monsters, we aren’t like you,” Parrish stated as the woman passed out. 

Sheriff Stilinski, Lydia, and Stiles limped towards the other group. The deputies were busy handcuffing hunters to take them in for questioning. Derek and Malia were holding Argent up, off his leg. Peter was actually helping Mason carry Corey as they managed to wrap the wound enough to stop the bleeding. Theo was holding Liam up as the alpha was worn out, both bloody and beaten. 

“Is it over?” Liam muttered.

“I think it is, for now,” the Sheriff looked at the boy. 

“It worked,” Stiles nodded, “you make a good alpha.”

“I think we are a good pack,” Liam smiled lightly as he felt his vision blur. 

Theo forced him to sit down as he stared at him face to face, “we did it.”

It all happened so fast, too fast. Suddenly, there was a gunshot, and Theo collapsed in front of the alpha. A hunter was lying on the ground and managed to hold up their gun just enough to shoot the chimera. Peter let go of Corey for a second and instantly snapped the hunter’s neck; it was one time no one would complain about him killing. Lydia screamed in dread as she passed out completely in Stiles’s arms. 

“Theo, no, no, please don’t leave me,” Liam cried in despair, trying to take his boyfriend’s pain. 

Theo was shot in the chest, his eyes were closed, blood was everywhere.   
Mason stared in shock, tears already on his face as Corey was collapsed in his arms. The Sheriff stood there with Argent unsure of how to help. Peter stood up, blood coating his hand as he stared at the tragic scene.

Derek and Malia rushed over to him. Theo was dead, no breath was in his chest. There was no pain left for Liam to take. 

“Please come back, I need you, I need you,” Liam wailed. 

“Bite him,” Derek stated, “now, Liam bite him. He’s a chimera; we know they heal slower and not as efficient as us. Turn him.”

“Do it!” Malia yelled at the alpha who was staring at the werewolf. 

Liam leaned down and bit the chimera’s neck. There was a moment of silence, no one spoke, no one moved. Theo’s wound slightly began to close as his chest rose slowly. 

“Oh, thank god that would have been awful if that didn’t work,” Peter broke the silence, “you just told him to bite his dead boyfriend. That would be mortifying.”

Derek and Malia both looked over at him with disgust, but their eyes showed that they were smiling inside. 

“Come on, we need to get him medical treatment immediately,” Derek kneeled down beside Liam. The alpha looked up from taking the chimera’s pain, tears, and blood streaking across his face. “He’s okay?”

“He’s alive, and a werewolf now,” Derek smiled at the young alpha. 

Liam nodded as he closed his eyes collapsing on the ground beside Theo’s unconscious body. 

“I swear if we have to carry anyone else out,” Peter muttered, picking up the small alpha.


	20. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: hospital scene, injuries

They all nodded as they slowly began to walk out of the woods to head straight to the hospital. Sheriff Stilinski and Derek picked up Theo while Stiles carried Lydia. Malia and Mason grabbed Corey as the deputies were still busy arresting hunters. 

The hospital was packed. Hunters, supernatural creatures, it was a mess. Deaton came over to remove the bullets from Derek, Malia, and Peter. Dr.Geyer despite Melissa’s concerns was taking care of Liam. Parrish was standing guard with the Sheriff at the door. Derek and Deaton were helping Melissa with the supernaturals while Peter stood outside the supernatural rooms to keep nosy patients and doctors out. Lydia was just resting with Stiles in the waiting room, Mason and Malia beside them. Nolan was already in surgery to get his wound cleaned and closed. He would be okay; Melissa saved his life. Corey’s wound was soon closed; Mason quickly came to his side, waiting for him to wake up. As soon as Argent’s leg was taken care of the man tried to walk out before Melissa shoved him back down into a bed.  
Liam woke up to bright lights; he heard a singular heartbeat in the room with him as he tried sitting up. 

“Liam, stay down,” his step-father whispered.

“Dad?” Liam muttered.

“I’m here, and I’m not leaving,” the man smiled, “your mom is in the waiting room if it’s okay she would like to come back.”

“That’s fine,” Liam nodded, “I think I’m ready to forgive you.”

“Thank you, I’m so sorry,” Dr.Geyer said quietly, “never again.”

“I know you won’t ever do it again,” Liam nodded, “how’s Theo?” Liam tried sitting up as soon as the thought of his boyfriend came across his mind. 

“He’s okay, everyone’s okay,” the man smiled, “he’s not awake yet, but he’s healing fine. Better than you actually, you still have a lot of open wounds on you. I think you are going to need a lot of rest.” 

“I haven’t’ really rested since-“

“I know, but you have saved so many lives. I think you need to forgive yourself like you have forgiven everyone else.” 

“I guess I haven’t done that yet,” Liam sighed.

“Let me get your mother,” the doctor stood up. 

Liam’s mother ran in and instantly grabbed her son’s hand. 

“I’m so sorry, Liam, I never should have doubted you,” she began to cry.

“Mom, it’s okay,” Liam nodded, “I was hurt, but I think it’s time to heal.”

The woman smiled in between tears, “I love you, Liam Dunbar.”

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Parrish asked Nolan as the boy finally opened his eyes.

“Like I got shot, twice,” Nolan muttered.

“You did get shot twice,” the hellhound laughed. 

“Is everyone else okay?”

“Everyone is healing,” Parrish nodded. 

“Parrish, why are you here?”

“To make sure, you woke up and to know no hunters would come after you. I mean I would call your parents, but it seems like-“

“Did you tell anyone?”

“No, but when your medical files were pulled I saw the names of your parents. I was the one to find that car accident, two years ago. Have you been living on your own since?”

“My grandma adopted me legally, but I decided to stay here. She sends me money monthly.” 

“Nolan, you can’t live on your own.”

“I don’t want to leave Beacon Hills; it’s all I have. I have friends now.”

“You have pack now too,” the deputy smiled, “I live alone and have an extra room. I could use a roommate.” 

“I can pay rent,” Nolan smiled, “I also can sell my house.” 

“Save that money for college, if you help me clean and cook, I think we have a deal,” Parrish held out his hand. 

Nolan shook it, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” the deputy nodded, “I also have good news.”

“What?” 

“I would never wish this on anyone, but I feel like she might have got what she deserved.”

“Monroe?”

“Paralyzed, I mean she’s not going to be a problem behind bars anymore either.”

“She started scared, but she took her fear to far,” Nolan agreed, “she lost the humanity in her.”

“You showed everyone that you can back to the light.”

“It might need a little spark,” Nolan smirked.

“Corey!” Mason yelled.

“Hey,” Corey looked over at his boyfriend.

“Never do that to me again,” Mason stared at him gripping his hand. 

“I didn’t die this time,” Corey shrugged. 

“I swear,” Mason shook his head as he climbed into the bed beside the chameleon. Corey leaned over as their lips locked. 

“Melissa, is everyone okay?” Chris stared up at her. 

“Yes, except I have this annoying patient who just won’t rest.”

“They are just kids.”

“They can handle themselves pretty well,” she smiled as tears formed in her eyes. 

“I miss him too,” Argent looked up at her as tears fell out of his own eyes. 

“This is what he would want, everyone working together.” 

“Protecting the town, saving everyone, it’s like he is still with us, both of them are watching over us.” 

“They probably are together right now,” Melissa smiled. 

“I hope they are,” Argent nodded, “I think after everyone gets out of here, we need to do it.”

“I think it’s time,” the nurse agreed. 

Stiles and Lydia walked into Liam’s room as his parents left. 

“How are you feeling, Liam?” Lydia sat down beside him. 

“Okay,” the alpha nodded, “it hurts.”

“I can’t take the pain, but I can tell you that you did what he wanted you to,” Stiles smiled. 

“I hope I did,” Liam nodded, “you guys saved my life.”

“We did, but you have saved ours too.”

“Would you accept a new alpha? I’m not Scott, and I can never replace Scott, but I need a pack.”

“I think I can agree to that,” Stiles nodded.

“Me too,” Lydia smiled as all three of them had tears streaming down their faces.

Theo groaned opening his eyes, his chest was healed. He felt different though; he couldn’t remember what happened after he was shot. 

“Hey easy,” Derek stated as Theo was already half off the bed.

“Well, you two are the last two faces I thought I would be seeing when I woke up,” Theo rolled his eyes.

“No one else was,” Malia growled.

“Where’s Liam?”

“Two doors down; he’s okay just taking some time to heal.”

“I don’t know how I healed so fast,” Theo muttered. 

“Well, you had help,” Malia shrugged. 

“The real reason, we are here is I wanted to thank you. For doing everything for Liam that we couldn’t,” Derek nodded, “the kid’s strong, but he needs some help. I also wanted to discuss a new development.”

“Development?” Theo stared at him. 

“You healed so fast because you died.”

“This is a weird version of the afterlife.”

“You aren’t dead now!” Malia glared at him. 

“Liam saved you,” Derek looked at him, “but he had to bite you to save you. You are now an actual werewolf.”

“Oh,” Theo wasn’t sure what to think, “guess I’ll get affected by the moon now.”

“The moon, mountain ash, you’ll be stronger, heal faster-“

“No more turning into a coyote,” Malia added on. 

“Coyotes are disgusting anyway,” Theo smirked. 

Malia's eye flashed blue as Derek pushed her down. 

“I think I can handle it.”

“I have no doubt you can handle it, but if you need me you know where to find me,” Derek stood up.

“Thanks, Derek, Malia.”

“No problem,” the werewolf walked out.

“I still don’t like you, but I think we can fight together pretty well,” Malia admitted. 

“I think we are going to be good packmates too,” Theo nodded. 

He threw on clothes that were perfectly folded beside him. Someone must have got them all outfits; he figured it was Liam’s mom. He walked out to the hallway to see Peter sitting outside.

“You are alive,” Peter shrugged. 

“Guess I am,” Theo nodded, “what are you still doing here?”

“Security.”

“Oh, really? Don’t hospitals have cameras?”

“I don’t care about any of your well-being.”

“Me either,” Theo smirked. 

“Except your little alpha.”

“I feel like you have a soft spot for him too.”

“He’s tough, vicious, powerful, I don’t mind him,” Peter admitted. 

“See you around,” Theo walked towards Liam's room. 

“You too, Theo.”

“Liam?” Theo walked in. 

“Theo! You are okay,” Liam sprung up in bed, wincing in pain. 

“I am, thanks to you I hear,” Theo sat down beside him, taking some pain. 

“You aren’t mad are you?”

“No, I’m furious that you saved my life,” Theo smiled, “I always wanted to be a full werewolf, I wanted a pack, I wanted all the power that comes with it. I got that, but I also got something better.”

“What?” 

“You,” Theo smiled, leaning down to kiss him. 

“I love you,” Liam nodded. 

“I love you too, Little Wolf.”


	21. The Alpha

A week later…

“Scott hated funerals,” Melissa was standing in front of the group tears streaming down her face, “he went to his grandmothers when he was ten and looked at me afterward to tell me he never wanted a funeral. So, we made a little McCall pact that neither of us would ever host a funeral. But, my son was a special person, and I wanted to have this to remember him. He has left an impact on all of us, he was not only a son, but a best friend, a lover, a fighter, a leader, and an alpha. I want us to remember what he stood for. He never gave up, he had faith in everyone, he saw the good in everything, he would protect anyone, but especially the people he loved, and most of all he wanted everyone to know they aren’t monsters.” Melissa soon broke down in tears as Argent went up to hug her into a seat. They decided to have a dinner, nothing large, nothing formal, just a night to remember the true alpha, Scott McCall.

There wasn’t an eye without a tear in it as Melissa took a seat. Argent was sitting beside her, Rafael on the other side. 

Stiles and Lydia were wrapped in each other’s arms as Natalie and Noah were holding hands beside them. 

Malia was sitting next to Isaac who they managed to contact after Scott’s death. Malia barely cried, but right now she was sobbing. Isaac looked over at her. 

“Scott was a brother to me,” Isaac nodded, “I know he loved you a lot.” He leaned over and hugged the werecoyote. 

Derek was sitting beside them, Braeden letting him lean over on her as he thought about meeting him in the woods for the first time. 

Peter even had a tear in his eye, he quickly flicked it away, but everyone saw it. 

Deaton and Coach were there both keeping to themselves, but they knew how much Scott meant to them too. 

Mason and Corey were a mess in tears, not letting go of one another. Parrish was sitting beside them, blinking away his own tears. Nolan didn’t know Scott like they did, but he was the first to accept him after Liam brought him in. The boy was sitting in silence, tearing up at the scene. Theo was trying not to show his own tears, but he was failing. He was crying, never would he thought he would be crying over Scott McCall. He killed him once, but the werewolf has also changed. Scott gave him a second chance, and he trusted him with his beta. Liam was crying into Theo’s side. Theo rubbed his shoulder as the alpha looked up. 

“I don’t know if I can do it, live up to him.”

“I think you have already done it,” Theo smiled, “Just with your own Liam twist to it.”

“I’m the alpha, I guess.”

“Yes, you are, and you have a pack that loves you.”

“I do, I also have a pretty good beta.”

“I will never get used to the fact that I am your beta,” Theo shook his head. 

“You have always followed me around anyway,” Liam smirked. 

“You know what, I love you, Little Wolf,” Theo wrapped him in his arm. 

“I love you too, Theo.”

Liam looked up at everyone. Everyone was talking; they were all together. They might have their differences, their fights, but when they are needed to fight together they would. He looked at the pictures of Scott lining the walls and smiled to himself thinking of the day Scott told him he was his brother.

“Thank you, Scott,” Liam whispered, eyes flashing red.


End file.
